A Chance Arrangement (And It's Implications)
by velocisauruss
Summary: New kids are rare to come by in the quaint Skyrim High. And with good reason - our introverted protagonist finds herself utterly gobsmacked by the amount of overwhelming /weird/ in this school. Prepare for an M-rated, High School AU simply overflowing with characters you know and love - with some refreshing teenage angst thrown into the mix. M for smut
1. Alduin's Doors

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for at least clicking on this story. Sorry for beating this AU dead horse. I'm just a sucker for dropping mature, homicidal characters into high school and giving them all angsty teenage problems. The first chapter is kinda just slow filler, but I promise you it'll get more interesting further in. I've packed as many references to the game as I possibly can into this story - hopefully it's worth a LOL or two (basically I just want you to huff to yourself and smile in amusement). Follows, favourites and reviews are always appreciated - they draw more people into the story, and that'll help give me motivation to update regularly.  
><strong>

**Now! Onwards to the story! *gestures dramatically***

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I heard them calling in the distance,_

_So I packed my things and ran._

_Far away from all the trouble,_

_I had caused with my two hands.__"_

_Mountain Sound - Of Monsters And Men_

A sudden jolt sent me abruptly from the blissful ignorance of sleep into the real world. Whilst my brain was contemplating whether my alarm clock was a predator and warranted either fight or flight, I stared blankly at my roof. Finally, the irritatingly loud drone of the alarm at my side registered and I flailed my arm around trying to find the vibrating little clock. I found it, and when I did I hit it hard enough to send it to the alarm clock afterlife (whether that was a heaven or a hell I hadn't really decided yet). I let the sorry, broken machine slide off my table and onto the wooden floor with a dull thud. I sighed. So this was it. Where the first chapter of my life in Tamriel begins - the morning of my first day at Skyrim High.

As I forced my legs and feet out of the warm cocoon of my blankets and onto the cold hardwood floor, I contemplated life, as I often did. It wasn't uncommon for me to have a constant internal monologue running throughout my day. Specifically, I contemplated how exactly I ended up in this situation and town. I was still fuzzy on exactly why my parents had plucked me from the city and my prestigious school and dropped me in this country town - Tamriel. I chuckled to myself, it was just like the start of every terrible movie and teen romance novel I'd ever read. But it was an over reaction, of that I was sure. I had a concussion following the "events" (as my uptight parents liked to refer to it), but I eluded from over heard conversations that it had involved a ball of string, a sports car and mens underwear. Somehow a part of me was glad that I forgot, it sounded rather peculiar. In any case, here I was. I had no idea what kind of town Tamriel was. It was coastal, anyone could tell that much from the constant crash of waves in the background and the smell of everything nautical that clung to the refreshingly crisp air. Some of the older buildings had seemed to go mouldy, almost, from the constant beating of salt and damp on their walls. Oh, and it was constantly overcast. I'd only been here a week, granted, but it was only the end of the summer and yet I'd only seen sunlight for a blissful few moments yesterday. I'd spent my spare time contemplating possibilities of vampires, or some dark curse that'd been set on the town. But that was the sort of thing that happened in books and movies and video games. Not real life.

I went through my typical morning routine, which was basically all the crucial parts mixed with angry moans and the sound of hesitant, shuffling feet. It wouldn't seem like it to an observer, but I was actually a morning person - just not school mornings. I tried to protest to my mother - that you never did any work on the first day of school and nobody was going to miss me, there was no point going out of the house for that. But she wouldn't hear it, she sent me out the door with a quick peck on the cheek and a half-hearted wish of luck.

The door was all but slammed behind me. I let out an exasperated sigh and started walking. I only lived a few streets down from Skyrim High, it was probably a twenty-minute walk at most and I had plenty of time before classes started. I tried to calm a flutter of anxiety that tried to take flight in my chest. I hated being the new kid, I hated being in unfamiliar places with unfamiliar people, I hated having to try to make new friends. But I really had no option here. What's done is done. My parents had fallen in love with this sorry excuse of a town, even bought their first house here instead of renting like they always had. That was a sure sign that I was here to stay. I had been _told _that Skyrim High was a good school, but education and people are two separate things. Sure, the school was probably going to be able to educate me as well as any prestigious academy I'd attended in the past - education was largely dependent on myself. But whether my peers were going to make it easy for me was another question.

Several thoughts of turning back and several stops to look at interesting specimens on the path later, I arrived at the front doors of the school. My eyes widened slightly as I took in the sights. The outside of the building was grand. Impeccably cleaned windows reflected what little morning sunlight there was, bordered by darkly oiled and intricately carved shutters. The entrance featured two massive doors (massive for doors, that is, they weren't monstrous or anything), with brass handles and carvings that matched in style to the shutters. I couldn't help but be pulled towards the doors, they looked magnificent. I walked between two large pillars dressed in ivy that clung to the smooth surfaces for dear life. As I approached the doors, I analysed the carvings. One door featured a dragon breathing on what looked like some soldiers dressed in somewhat oriental armour fighting it. It seemed to tell a story, as on the other door the same dragon, flipped to face the other direction, was now breathing fire on a distinct soldier, using his shield to deflect the flames.

"Alduin's Doors." a voice said from behind me. I froze, I hadn't heard anyone approach. The hand gripping the strap of my bag tightened in response. "Named for the founder of the school. Apparently they washed ashore a hundred or two years ago and have been here ever since."

I turned quickly to meet the owner of the voice. A boy, same age and height as myself. He was broad of shoulder, and had striking blue eyes and chin length dirty blonde hair. "Uh. That's... Cool?" I managed after a brief silence.

Suddenly, I felt another presence beside me. "And I heard that the original doors got completely destroyed in a prank gone wrong, and that these are just replacements." it snarled. The owner turned out to be a slightly skinnier boy, with short brown hair and an oddly wide mouth.

The blonde haired boy inhaled deeply, seemingly in an effort to calm himself. "My name's Ralof, and this pleasant fellow is Hadvar. We're the welcome commitee."

I smirked. "A commitee of two? And here I thought I was more important than that."

Hadvar slipped over to Ralof's side, probably to get a better look at the new girl, and smiled. "I'm right about the door by the way."

Ralof narrowed his eyes at the boy next to him. "If you're right, so what, tradition matters."

"I'm just saying they should probably get some safer glass doors, or something. We're not in the 1800s anymore."

"My name's Audrey." I interrupted. I wasn't going to stand here all morning while they argued about doors.

Ralof gave me a knowing nod, "I know. I'm friends with the principal's son - Ulfric."

"Rumour travels quickly around here, as I'm sure you'll soon discover." Hadvar chimed in quickly.

They were speaking a bit too... Formally, for my liking. But I kept it to myself. "Right." I said. "So you guys got the unlucky job of showing me around Skyrim I take it?"

Hadvar gave me a sly smile, "Oh I don't know. I'm feeling pretty lucky-" Ralof elbowed him in the side.

(xxx)

They did just that. They walked me around the halls of the school - which were equally as grand as the exterior was. The halls seemed like they'd stayed practically changed since the early 1900's. Modern lockers made clashed oddly with the decor. I retrieved my class schedule from the front desk. I shared my first class with Ralof, who took it upon himself to walk me to class - much to the displeasure of Hadvar.

"So, if you don't mind me asking..." I started. "What's the social grouping around here?" I knew it was a bit of an odd question - that was always something I'd had to figure out on my own. But Ralof had seemed quite helpful - much more pleasant company than Hadvar.

"There aren't any groups what-so-ever. We all get along." he said quickly. I was about to express my surprise, when he laughed. "That's what they want me to tell you. We also have parking spots around the front for our assigned unicorns and chocolate fountains in the cafeteria. In reality, there are a few groups stuck around for a while. I transferred last year, so believe me when I say they're not as weird as they sound. The group names are unchanged since the school was founded in 1865."

I lifted my eyes from the ground in front of me as Ralof spoke, trying to not show my discomfort at all the pairs of eyes burrowing into me. "Let's start with the weirdest first. You've got the Dark Brotherhood - what you might call your goths and weirdos. I heard they used to be a lot bigger, but they've declined in number these past couple years. Then there's uh, the Thieves Guild."

"Thieves Guild." I parroted. "What kind of whack school is this?"

A radiant smile washed across his face. "We should sent out flyers to warn people." he laughed. "They're actually a bunch of slackers. Unofficially, they're kinda pranksters and vandals. They keep things fresh around here." His face sobered. "Then there's the nerds and geeks - the Winterholders. They love their good grades almost as much as they love their roleplaying games. It's kinda weird if you ask me. But each to their own."

Almost on cue, I studied the faces in the hall. I realised they all clung to a few small groups. In a little dark alcove between two sets of lockers, figures dressed in black peered out of the darkness. A short girl leered at me as she sucked of those lolly blood bags. I shuddered. Laughing as they walked past Ralof and I in a line, were people I figured belonged to the Winterholders group, saying things that could only be quotes from this or that. In the distance, a few faces peered mischievously out of a class room as they turned back, seemed to whisper something, and scampered chuckling out as abruptly as they appeared, distributing high-fives amongst themselves.

Ralof motioned towards a few bulky looking individuals that sauntered briefly down the hall that this one clearly intersected with. "The Companions. Sometimes they can be bullies, but they protect the kids who go here from other schools. We have a love hate relationship with them and it's kinda mutual. It's probably a "nobody messes with you but us" mentality. I don't know." he sighed, stopping in front of the door which the Thieves Guild has scampered out of. I glanced in, it was empty.

"Finally, the better off and well connected kids belong to two rival groups. They're pretty new, but they're causing a lot of problems for the rest of us. It's like a reflection of some sort of battle over the school. There's the Imperials, kids of a group of parents that want to "upgrade" the school. They want it to be more prestigious and what-not. So of course, their kids are giving everyone else a hard time. Bunch of snobs if you ask me." Ralof smirked. The way he said it made me chuckle. "Then you have the Stormcloaks. We named ourselves after the Stormcloak lighthouse over on Windhelm bluff. It's been here for a long time, just like the school. We want to the school to stay as it is. Tradition is important."

"We? You're a Stormcloak then."

Ralof nodded.

A booming noise echoed through the corridors which I quickly registered as the bell. Ralof twisted open the door and held it open for me. I smiled and found a seat at the back. The less people noticed me the better. He planted himself next to me and turned to face me. "If you don't mind me asking, how'd you get that class schedule?"

"I thought it was just assigned based on your abilities. The school asked for my reports and everything."

Ralof's face contorted into one of thought. "Yeah. It is. Don't worry about it." He turned back to the front as a wrinkled old prune of a teacher shuffled in and the rest of the class poured in through the door. Ralof began furiously scribbling away in a notebook, and I took that as a sign that any more questions I had would likely be ignored.

I leant my chin on my hand and gazed out the window which had the first smatterings of rain on it. Great, a storm. Like this day could get anymore uncomfortable. This school was weird. I expected groups, just regular social dynamics. It was only human. But these were almost like clubs. Ralof made it seem like you were in one and that was it. You were assigned that label. Just as my brain began to churn away at the concept of the Dark Brotherhood and wondering if they sacrificed goats in bloody illuminated pentagrams, a hand thrust a crumpled piece of paper against my leg. I looked to my right at Ralof, who was tight-jawed and focusing on the chicken-scrawl handwriting appearing on the blackboard. I gingerly took the piece of paper he was pretending not to have pressed up against me and straightened it out underneath my desk.

_ dont make urself obvious. people you dont want to rub the wrong way in this class. dont know how you got in this class but they'll notice._

My eyes flicked up from the note to my peers. They seemed pretty unremarkable. None of them seemed to belong to the same group - they pretty "multicultural" you could say. As I pretended to listen to the teacher's introduction to what we'd be learning this year, I continued to reflect on all the groups. It was odd. I could only tell which person belonged to which club from their clothes. They seemed to almost have dress codes. It'd be funny if I wasn't the only new kid dropped head first into this. It was almost scarily intimidating.

"Audrey." the old woman up the front said.

"What?" I said, I hoped my expression didn't look as dumbfounded and doe-eyed as it felt.

"I said we have a new student this year. Is that or is it not you my dear?" The deer pun didn't escape me. I huffed to myself in amusement.

"Mhm." was all I could manage.

"Would you like to come up the front and tell us a little about yourself? We don't often get new students so I'm sure your peers would like to know _all _about you."

I shot a look to Ralof, but he was looking stoically at the front of the room. I didn't know what I expected. He was only here to guide me for a little while. Obviously any help I was getting ended with that note. I carefully edged out of my chair and sashayed towards the front of the room, trying to hold my head high. I ignored my sweaty palms and the sniggers around me.

"My name's Audrey. I, uh, moved here from the city." I managed to say quietly, with the intention that nobody would hear. I dropped my eyes to my feet, but a deathly silence had fallen over the room and I didn't doubt they were hanging on my every word.

The old woman laughed, "Shy are we?" Heat flushed in my cheeks and I was certain my face was red. "Class, how about we all introduce ourselves? Lets go along the rows, and tell Audrey your names."

Groans of disapproval travelled in waves from the front row, to the middle, to the back.

"Astrid." chimed in a low, but feminine voice. She was dressed in black, a contrast to her long, platinum blonde hair. Dark Brotherhood, clearly.

"Byrnjolf." a boy with ginger, unkempt hair purred. He had the echoes of a scottish brogue to his voice. He was in a Thieves Guild get up - leather jacket, grunge shirt and I wouldn't be surprised if he was wearing ruined skinny jeans to boot. I couldn't help but smile at him, and he met my gaze warmly and returned a smile of his own.

"Vilkas." a low, bored voice sighed. It belonged to a silver eyed, black-haired boy. He looked tough, so I figured he was a Companion.

"Farkas." an even lower voice with the same mood followed. He looked very similar to Vilkas, brothers, I guessed. He was a bit more solidly built; however.

"Savos." an Indian boy with heavy black rim glasses and an English accent said. "A pleasure." He smiled and the rest of the class sniggered. I felt guilty. A Winterholder for sure, I smiled back warmly.

"Tullius." An uptight looking tanned boy said. He had gelled, impeccably styled hair. He looked me up and down, then looked away with a disgusted expression on his face. I stared at him till he glanced back, and then returned the gesture, smirking at him. I heard a few sniggers. This probably wasn't the way to make friends but he was a bit too uptight for my liking. An Imperial, probably. He looked like a bit of a spoilt brat, his parents would obviously want him attending a prestigious academy.

The door all but burst open beside me. In sauntered a broad-shouldered boy, with longer, dirtier blonde hair than Ralof. He glanced at me. "Ulfric." he drawled. His Scandinavian accent apparent instantly. He wore a long jacket, lined with fur on the inside - even though the temperature outside was reasonably pleasant. The only group unaccounted for was the Stormcloaks. This was probably the Ulfric Ralof was telling me about, I figured. The principal's son. I made a note to myself that I'd have to be careful around this one. To my surprise, he smiled at me briefly, before letting his face drop into a scowl directed at his classmates, and sat down next to Ralof.

"Ralof." Ralof said. I nodded.

"Right. Let's get started then. Romeo and Juliet, everyone. Exciting isn't it?" she said and I made my way back to my seat. "Warring families, forbidden love..." she continued.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Before The Storm

_"__Dear fellow traveler,_

_Under the moon_.

_I saw you standing in the shadows and your eyes won't move_.

_You put your hand out_,

_Opened the door_.

_You said come with me boy, I want to show you something more.__"_

_Dear Fellow Traveller - Sea Wolf_

It felt like an eternity before class was over. Probably because I was pretty much terrified of everyone in my class. Ralof's note had made me wary enough, but they were all giving me weird looks. Not the typical 'everyone is glancing my way they must think I'm stupid etc. etc.' teenage mind-set. I felt like a mouse cornered by seven distinctly styled cats. So when the bell rang and signaled the end of the class I briskly slung my bag onto my shoulder and all but ran out of the classroom. I reached into my pocket and studied my class schedule. Rolling my eyes at the day of subjects that I'd been assigned. I heard a crash behind me and a roar of laughter. I raised an eyebrow and turned around, just in time to see the English teacher run, sopping wet, out of the class room. I furrowed my brow. Thieves Guild, obviously. That's why they were all sniggering as they ran out of the classroom before. Almost as if on cue, Brynjolf smirked at me through the doorway. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way.

Thankfully those classes passed much more quickly than the morning. Before I knew it, it was lunch, and I found myself riding the wave of hungry hominids swarming towards the cafeteria. Which was unlike any I'd ever seen. Instead of a smattering of odd tables which would seat no more than six people, I found myself presented with three, heavy oaken long tables. I was overwhelmed. I stepped to the side and looked around casually while still trying to remain unnoticed. I didn't see anyone I knew. I saw a few of the groups forming already, but no familiar faces. Maybe it was for the best - they might forget about me this way. With one last quick glance behind me, I started off toward the line - only to collide violently with a figure in front of me. I recoiled quickly and looked up. "Sorry." I said quietly.

Hadvar smiled. "Oh it's quite alright. I'm not quite as outraged as Tullius is from your little display this morning."

I furrowed my brow and looked to the side. "Let me guess... Rumour travels quickly around here?"

"Precisely."

"I was only giving him a taste of his own medicine, Hadvar. It's not a big deal."

Hadvar smirked to himself, as if this all some sort of game for his own amusement. "Unfortunately his particular brand of medicine is a bit too bitter for his liking. You'd be smart to watch yourself."

I was getting annoyed now. "What's he going to do? Scowl me to death? If you'll excuse me, I'm hungry." I snapped, pushing my way past Hadvar and briskly scooping a tray off the table. I slid over to a relatively deserted corner of the long table furthest away from the kitchen. I poked half heartedly at a buttered piece of bread covered with what I figured was some sort of mince meat. I just wanted to be left alone. There were so many weird people at this school - too many strong opposing personalities for my liking.

"Running a little light in the pockets, lass?" an unmistakable brogue sounded from beside me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I retorted.

"Your food. It's the cheapest option. Aren't your parent's wealthy enough to get you a decent lunch?" he jeered, dropping his lunch tray next to mine and sliding onto the bench next to me, too close for comfort. I scooted along to a reasonable distance that didn't make me feel suffocated.

"My parent's wealth is none of your business, Brynjolf." I said quietly, hoping that he'd just leave me alone and eat his lunch quietly. Somehow I knew that that wasn't going to be the case.

"Bryn is fine. And that's where you're wrong, lass. Wealth _is_ my business."

Now he was just getting ridiculous. It took all the willpower I could muster to not run screaming out this school at all the way back to the city. "Do tell." I coaxed.

"In my - _recreational activities_..." he started, lowering his voice and edging ever-so-slightly closer to me. My muscles stiffened. "I find it useful to know whose parents are influential enough with the school to get me in trouble. Of course, none of what happens around here involves me at all... But..." he smirked.

I nodded knowingly. "But an angry whisper in the principal's ear..."

"Could mean the end of my pranking days. Yes." he agreed.

I looked down at my food. It did look disgusting. You'd think the school could afford more appetizing options - even for cheap lunches. I began to wonder how a small, coastal town school managed to keep enough revenue rolling in to maintain such a grand building. Surely the meagre amount of school fees from the few students that attended this school wasn't enough? It wasn't that expensive to attend.

My train of thought was rudely forced to leave the station as Ralof slid into the seat across from me. "Brynjolf, bother someone else with your schemes." he snarled.

In an instant, Brynjolf draped an arm around me. "What? Me? Can't you see we're like two peas in a pod, Ralof? Birds of a feather, attached at the hip?" he softly divulged. My face twisted into one of disgust as I looked up at him. I grabbed him by the forearm, wrenched him off me, and threw his arm down at his side. Ralof tried to maintain a poker face, but his lips trembled and soon he burst into a fit of raucous laughter. "Evidently not.." Brynjolf sighed.

A drumming noise took over the hall as a rainstorm materialised out of nowhere and battered the roof. A few shrieks were quickly muted by the crash of thunder. I scowled. "Great." I sighed. "I've got to walk home in this."

Ralof sobered up, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. "I can drive you home if you want. Do you live far?"

"5 Riften Road."

Brynjolf laughed. "What a coincidence lass. It would appear," he started, leaning in, "That we're neighbours."

I pursed my lips, and pushed my tray away. Suddenly I'd lost my appetite. I hid my face in my hands and exhaled.

"I don't think she's happy about that." Ralof jeered.

"No," Byrnjolf sighed. "But," I could hear the smile in his voice returning. "I don't suppose I would be either."

(xxx)

I gathered my books as the final bell of the day sounded, quickly followed by the stampede of determined and exhausted feet. I slipped out of the classroom before the congestion at the door started, dropped what books I didn't need in my locker, and started for the door. The drawl of the rain was just as determined as it was at lunch. I walked past an agitated looking group of Winterholders.

"- terrible low overhead." One fretted.

"I didn't see this on the radar." Another pointed out.

I sighed. And pushed open a heavy door and spilled into a cowering group of my peers deciding whether or not to brave the storm. Ralof wasn't anywhere in sight, and I didn't fancy staying any longer than I had to. I started out into the rain, instantly regretting my decision as droplets worked their way through my thick hair, onto my scalp, and ran down my forehead into my eyes. I trudged forward, one foot forward at a time. I was barely out of the gate when I felt completely saturated. Clearly the rain was heavier than I thought. I half expected a suave Brynjolf to pull up in his car and laugh at me, or a Ralof to apologise for being late. But I by the time I turned onto Riften Road I realised that I expected too much. For once, people had wanted to sit with me at lunch I was being, well, a little shit. Unfortunately social situations were never my strong suit. I could see the silhouette of my new house in the distance. Not clearly, considering the rain had now caused a thick haze and it was too thick to see well enough through.

Exhausted, I climbed the steps up to my porch and sighed.

"Hello lass."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. And I certainly jumped back a good metre. "What the fuck, Byrn?!" I kindly greeted him.

He lifted himself off the bench next to my front door, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for a good entrance. You ran off really quick at the end of the day, avoiding me, are you?"

"Oh no," I began with the best sarcastic tone I could muster. "I would never avoid you."

He ignored my remark. "I see potential in you lass. You've got a curious mind, that needs answers. Answers that I have. We've got everyone's dirty little secrets, some with larger implications than others. So I propose this: _a chance arrangement_. Good for you, good for me. Interested?"

"I don't want to get in trouble, Bryn. I barely made it through my first day. I just want to have a hot bath and read, not engage in conspiracy theories."

He smirked at me. "There's a kid that's been more trouble than he's worth. Hurt more than a few people in my circle. His name's Brand. Brand Shei. Now a little birdie told me, he's in deep water with his girlfriend. Thinks he's cheating or whatever. As far as my..." he picked at his nails and cleared his throat. "Sources... Are aware, he isn't. But this is something I can take advantage of. Interested?"

It sounded a lot less sinister than what I'd imagined - some sort of grand espionage or whatever odd thoughts were spiraling around in that head of his. "So you want to get back at Brand for being an ass?" I asked.

"Precisely."

"If I help you - will you leave me alone?"

He tilted his head. "I'll try." he purred. I rolled my eyes. With the smirk wiped off his face, he continued. "There's this kid, Madesi. Completely obsessed with Brand. He's been seen doodling some, fluffy, romantic things in his books. All I want you to do, is get one of these doodles, and plant it in Brand's locker. I'll take care of the rest."

I narrowed my eyes at Bryn. "Fine. It's worth it, to get you to leave me alone."

He clapped me on the shoulder. "I knew I could count on you. You're turning out to be quite the catch."

I shook my head after I found myself looking into his cloudy blue eyes for a little longer than I'd have liked. I was about force him off my porch before a car pulled into my driveway.

"Mum." I sighed to myself. Well wasn't this great.

(xxx)

I could've sworn that Mum was out to make my life hell. Byrnjolf too. She was all smiles, and Brynjolf instantly straightened himself up and adopted a rouse of innocence.

"What a nice boy." she said to me as she ushered us both in for _snacks_.

"Mum," I moaned. "We're not seven. We don't need snacks after school."

"Oh nonsense." she laughed. As Brynjolf wandered into the kitchen and helped himself to a plate of cookies I made the other day, she turned and frowned at me.

"Be nice, we're neighbours." she scolded. I crossed my arms and sat dejectedly at the counter.

Several useless questions later, that obviously served no purpose except to annoy me, Mum declared that she'd have to invite Bryn's parent's over for dinner sometime and all but ushered him out of the house.

"See you tomorrow, Audrey." he purred in my ear. I scowled and didn't move until he'd left.

"What a nice boy." Mum reiterated more firmly this time, and trotted off to attend to whatever she did these days. I ran up the stairs into my room and threw myself on my bed, face buried in my soft pillow.

(xxx)

My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I slid it out, unlocked it, and read the text. It was a new number. Undoubtedly, someone from school. They're all so weird, it didn't surprise me that someone had managed to find my number.

"there's more to him than meets the eye. be careful."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *best george takei impression* Oh myyyy.**


	3. A Chance Arrangement

**Coarse language and sexual references within.**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_You are surrounding all my surroundings,_

_Sounding down the mountain range of my left-side brain,_

_You are surrounding all my surroundings,_

_Twisting the kaleidoscope behind both of my eyes._"

_Holding On To You - Twenty One Pilots_

"Mum. I feel sick." I groaned the next morning, clutching helplessly at my stomach. "I don't think I should go to school."

"You're going." she said firmly, with one foot out the door and a briefcase in hand.

"But think of the children!" I mused dramatically, "What if my illness causes some terrible outbreak in the school?!" I clutched at my chest, "I'd be heartbroken!"

She turned to look at me, with a bored expression on her face. "They'll be fine, dear. Go eat your breakfast."

"They'll be sad!" I pleaded.

"Send them a fruit basket, everyone loves those." she offered, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on my forehead before slipping out the door.

I stood there, defeated, listening to the clicking of her heels fade. I rolled my eyes and straightened my posture before scampering up the stairs to get dressed. That woman was going to be the death of me. I'd have had better luck with my father, but he was still back home raising hell with the moving company who'd managed to lose a few of our belongings. I slipped on the first clothes I saw in my wardrobe - a worn out pair of work boots, some denim shorts, and a loose peach singlet. I inspected myself in the mirror. Yeah, I looked terrible. But feeling embarrassed all day was going to distract me from how royally fucked up my school was. My mind flashed back to that text I received last night: _"there's more to him than meets the eye. be careful."_

Honestly, _he_ could be anyone. And honestly, I was starting to not care. I thought of it as a bullshit metre. _Eventually it just fills up, overflows, shit's flying everywhere._ Eventually you stop caring. I told myself it was just a sick joke - nobody could have a first day _this_ terrible. Surely it broke one of the fundamental rules of the universe or something.

I grabbed a painfully bright red apple, my school bag, and slipped out the door, locking it behind me.

(xxx)

The ass-clowns that seemed to enjoy bothering me yesterday were no where to be found. It was the best morning I'd had for a while. I was finally a hundred percent comfortable with believing that it was all some stupid rouse - some half-baked initiation crap or whatever. No Hadvar, Ralof, Byrnjolf - or whatever other nerds who managed to get on every single one of my (now very delicate) nerves. I managed to distract myself by focusing on _pseudoparenchyma _and _extra-matrical hyphae_ for a while, just trying to get some schooling done. Everything was great.

And of course, it was just my luck that the peace didn't last. I'd settled down at some far removed end of a table, tucked into my questionable lunch and some strawberry flavoured milk (yes, I am very much in touch with my inner five year old), when I felt an oddly cool presence behind me. I hadn't heard them approach, and the sound of her voice sent gooseflesh running from my legs right up to arms - it was like silk; being cleaved in two by a razor blade.

"So you're the pretty little thing who's got the whole school simply _buzzing_ with excitement," she purred as she ran her eyes over every inch of my body, "Like flies to a pie on the windowsill."

"Astrid." I acknowledged. It was hard to forget her, with her long, silken blonde hair and unmistakabley gothic make up and clothes.

"Of the Dark Brotherhood..." she darkly added, her icy blue eyes momentarily flickering with something spine chillingly darker.

I stared blankly at her for a few moments. "... riiiight." I finally said. "Well I'm pleased to finally make your acquaintance, Astrid, but as you can see I've got an," I glanced down at my plate, "Appetising lunch to attend to."

A corner of her mouth lifted slightly. In a lightning fast movement, she sat on the table and rested her feet on the bench beside me, leaning forward till I could feel her moist breath tickling my ear. Before I could do something drastic, she whispered, "There's more to him than meets the eye, be careful."

My eyes widened in recognition. _She'd_ sent the text? How'd she get my number? Who exactly was _he? _He could be any number of the guys I've met so far, and possibly even one I hadn't tangled with yet. Before I could choose the question that would benefit me the most, she slid off the table and began to saunter off. I sighed in defeat, but she stopped, briefly. "We'll be in touch." she said, almost inaudibly. Like she hadn't intended for me to hear, but knew I would anyway.

I sat there doe-eyed, unblinking and eyebrows twitching in confusion for a few moments. Fuck this. Seriously. What the fuck. I turned back to my meal and picked up a limp spear of asparagus, tenderly nibbling at it.

_ No rest for the wicked, _was my first thought as the asparagus was plucked from my grasp. And of course, his smirk gave his identity away.

"Where have you been, lass?" he drawled, pointing the hapless vegetable at me in an accusative manner before popping it into his own mouth.

"Oh you know," I shrugged, "Avoiding you, losing my mind, trying to hold back my psychotic break. The usual." I said, my words laced with sarcasm as if it were my favourite poison.

He chuckled, "I knew there was something about you I liked."

I grunted in response, attacking another stick of asparagus.

"You haven't done what I asked, I'm hurt." He said, pouting.

Crap. I completely forgot about that. I genuinely wanted to do it - if it would get him away from me. "Oh relax," I assured him and as much I was trying to assure myself, "I didn't forget." I lied.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you're still willing to do it. It seemed you were just agreeing to get me off your porch."

"Oh Bryn," I smiled sweetly, "I'd do anything to get you away from me and finally finish the two years of high school I have left in relative peace."

"Here I thought we were getting along well." he said, in a painfully fake sad tone. But I got a feeling, a glimmer of something - a taste of sincere disappointment. I swallowed heavily.

"Uh huh. Well, if you'll kindly crawl back under whatever rock you slinked out from under - I'd like to make use of the empty halls and do what you asked."

He nodded knowingly and walked off to find the rock from whence he came.

(xxx)

As I suspected, the hall near the lockers was eerily empty, the dull pat that my boots made on the floor echoed pathetically off the fine wooden walls and painfully carved wood statuettes. I passed dragons, swords, shields, warriors, before I got to the locker I was looking for.

_**Madesi**_

The curly, pink cursive surely couldn't have escaped even a colour-blind man's notice. I didn't know this guy, but I felt almost bad for incriminating him in this way. But still, it was for the greater good. I'm sure I could save both Brynjolf's and my own feelings if I failed and things went south. I was sure his smug face would drive me to leave - I was completely certain.

The locker was held shut by a pathetic lock, with a long and thin shackle. This was going to be easy. I chanced a quick look to my left and right, ensuring that nobody was going to see me, and gave the lock a strong tug down. The shackle broke free of the body and I opened the locker. I raised one eyebrow.

The interior was lined with pink felt, the corners defined by what I could only describe as a fluoro pink feather boa, and everything peppered with rhinestones. It was enough to make any prepubescent princess scream with jealous rage. I quickly grabbed a worn looking book, and flicked through. Math, math, calculus... Aha! The back page was completely covered in hearts, lip prints, Madesi + Brand, Brand hearts Madesi and Madesi hearts Brand, and a corner with small writing. I narrowed my eyes to make out the cursive script:"_he leans down, trailing delicate kisses down the other man's chest.. (unintelligible cursive)... and with a seductive smile, Brand runs a wet, pink tongue along his-" _My eyes shot up. Alright - that was probably more than enough. I quickly ripped the page out. My heart twinged, Madesi was completely infatuated with the boy - the smut itself made that clear enough. I found myself wishing that perhaps my deceit could bring them together. Maybe it was possible. I smiled to myself as I carefully replaced the book and lock.

Stage two: planting the evidence. Luckily, Brand's locker was only one to the right of Madesi's. I wondered how hard Madesi had tried to get that close. I shrugged, made short work of the lock on the second locker. This time, the interior was plain and pretty empty. Only a bit of graffiti decorated the plywood interior of the locker. I pinned the sheet to the interior of his locker. Hopefully that would be enough - Brynjolf did say he'd take care of the rest.

If by some twisted turn of luck, the bell chimed and signaled the end of lunch. Footsteps thundered down halls distantly connected to this one. I quickly closed the locker and replaced the lock again, taking off down the hall to my own locker - which thankfully wasn't too far, since it wasn't long at all before students approached their own lockers. I twisted the combination into my lock and opened it, fumbling around with books while I glanced inconspicuously (at least I hoped) over at the lockers I had just recently left. A flash of unmistakeable red hair was all I saw before it disappeared back into the crowd - a flash of a face with penetrating blue eyes.

A girl approached Brand's locker, with a shorter boy slinking in behind her and placing a hand on her hip. Brand and his girlfriend, clearly. The girl opened the locker heartily, before an unmistakeable look of confusion crossed her face. She ripped the page from the door and turned to push Brand away. She held the paper in two hands, scanning, a look of anger slowly becoming more and more volatile as she took in the pink hearts and cursive text. Her eyes settled on a lower corner. Even from this distance, I could feel the seething rage and she brought the page closer to her face to read. A look of complete disgust crossed her face as she drew a lightning fast manicured hand across her boyfriend's face.

"**YOU DISGUSTING MAN WHORE!**" she screamed. The gentle buzz of excited conversation in the hall stopped as a hundred faces turned and looked in the direction of the out burst. "**WE'RE SO OVER. GO FUCK YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND.**" she whined, before pushing her way through the crowd - tears running down her face leaving a red faced, shaking Brand reading the same smutty passage that triggered the outburst. I felt my palms go sweaty as I turned conspicuously back to my locker. It wasn't really a twinge of guilt, it was like guilt was smacking me in the face with a fish - a now extinct fish. I'd just broken up a couple for my own personal gain. Was it worth it?

I felt a hand gently press onto my shoulder, I shrugged his hand away, grabbed an armful of books and slammed my locker shut.

"They were already over. It wasn't official - but they knew it." I heard him say behind me.

"It doesn't make me feel any better." I muttered, my heart thumping like a funeral march my ear, like it was yelling at me for what I'd done. I thought I heard him say my name from behind me, but my heart made sure I didn't hear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this warrants another oh myyy. What can I say, I'm a sucker for emotional tension. I wasn't planning a pairing yet, at least not this early into the story, but this Byrnjolf/Audrey thing. The tension is so thick I can feeeeeeel it.**

**Emotional fan hug to anyone who gets the DA:I reference.**


	4. Guilty Regrets

"_Crushed and filled with all I found,_

_Underneath and inside,_

_Just to come around._

_More, give me more, give me more_."

_If I Had A Heart - Fever Ray_

Brynjolf tracked me down as the bell sounded the end of the day. All it took was one faint, distant chatter of that brogue of his to send me running in the opposite direction. I actually ran, once I had my bag, through the swarm of people and out the door, slowing once I felt the fresh air seep into my lungs. I didn't really care how he managed it, but he was already out front. That was probably the most terrifying thing that ever happened to me at this point. I met his gaze with my usual exasperated scowl, making an attempt to hide my surprise, and he returned his trademark smirk. I had a good suspicion that I had no where to run as he sauntered up to me.

To my absolute surprise, his smirk melted into a look of concern. "Are you okay, Audrey?" What? No lass? He was just full of surprises this afternoon.

"You promised me answers. To convince me to do this, you promised me answers and you also promised to leave me alone."

He nodded, "I'll walk you home, we are neighbours - after all." he offered.

We'd been walking a while in silence. I imagined it was because I utterly seethed contempt towards the red haired boy scuffing his feet next to me.

"What do you want to know, lass?" he piped up once we were halfway home.

I wanted to know a lot of things. What was up with this Stormcloak versus Imperial thing? How did the school manage to stay running? Why haven't the groups changed at all since they first sprang up over a hundred years ago? I looked over at Brynjolf, who was looking at me expectantly - like a child waiting to hear the next part of the story. My breath caught in my throat. I also wanted to know _why that_ just happened. I decided to go with the safe subjects.

"So. These, what are they, Stormcloaks? What's the whole situation with them and the Imperials? Ralof told me about them - it seems kinda too intense for a high school."

"Ulfric Stormcloak's family has owned the Stormcloak lighthouse over on the bluff for a long time. His father, the principle is a determined man - real traditional sort. Moved here from Europe - some Scandanavian country, I don't know. The Bear, we like to call him. Because," he laughed, "Have you seen the man? Half hair, he is. I guess that's where Ulfric picked up his, uh, drawl..."

"Stop stalling." I snapped.

He sighed. I suppose he realised he wasn't getting out of this. "He appreciates the history of the school, that's why there's so much wood and antique things. Since Tamriel is on the beach, it obviously attracts a lot of rich ass families who want to wake up smelling sea gull shit and rotting seaweed every morning just to shove it in the face of their old high school friends, I don't know. But somewhere there were a few whispers of the school being a fire hazard, dangerous. They want that The Bear should 'upgrade' the school. Make it all safe and pretty so their snotty children will be safe. That's where the Imperials come in. Those said snotty kids started taking it out on Ulfric. Of course, Ulfric isn't going to have any of their shit, and attracted a bit of a posse. At the end of the day, all the school politics comes down to it. Some of the other groups even take sides. It's all very intense."

I suppose that made sense. It wasn't some sort of underground conspiracy or anything sinister. "Your group's with the Stormcloaks?"

"Ulfric's always been good to us. He's an old soul, but we manage to make him laugh with our shenanigans. So he puts in a good word with The Bear, we don't get expelled, he stays amused. It's a win win situation. The Winterholders sucked up to the Imperials as soon as they popped up, they've been reeled in by promises of better science facilities and such." My ears perked up at that. Better facilities would be something _I_ would get a lot of use out of. He continued, "Those goths, The Dark Brotherhood, are a bit of a neutral party. Mainly because nobody wants to interact with them much. So are the Companions - they couldn't give two fucks."

My mind was busy churning away, making connections in my head. Was it wrong of me to sort of enjoy this? It's an almost palpable, sophisticated sort of drama. Less teenage drama, and more politics. "So why haven't any of the groups changed over the years?"

Byrnjolf shrugged. "They have, I guess, in their own ways. It's just the names don't change because they didn't need to for the first fifty years or something, and now it's just always been that way. The younger kids go through school with all the names in their head, and when they're old enough to be senior members and such - they haven't the heart to change them. They're crucial parts of the school's culture. "I heard those goths used to actually do sacrifices and things, that's where their name came from. Maybe they still do. My group used to actually steal stuff. Interesting history if you've the stomach to look into that sort of stuff."

I had my next question on my tongue, how did the school stay running, when I found myself out the front of my house.

"Well. I guess I should go." I said, looking down at my feet. It was almost, nice, to have a normal conversation with Brynjolf. One where I wasn't being overly aggressive and walled, one where he wasn't mercilessly flirting with me - or being a general pain in the ass.

He ran a hand through his hair. "And I suppose this is the part where I leave you alone, then." A frown flashed across his face, almost too fast for me to catch it, but I did. "I'm sorry to make you do what you did. I didn't anticipate the intense reaction. I... Should've known better than to con you into this." He started to turn away.

"It's fine. I have a feeling that Brand and Madesi are going to be an item eventually. I just feel it."

"Me too, lass." he turned his head toward me and smiled. Not smirked, smiled. I gently cocked an eyebrow. "I hope you're happy with your answers. I'm probably the only person who's got the balls to tell you without worrying about Tullius or Ulfric cracking it at me. Cya around, I suppose. Even if you don't want to talk, we're still neighbours." He started to walk away.

I felt that twinge of guilt again. He was acting so normal, someone who got on less of my nerves that he usually did. I formed the words in my mind, to call out to him. That maybe we could be less of a chance arrangement, have more of a friendship.

But I never did, and I stood there like an idiot till he opened the door to his own house, glancing back with something I could only describe as regret washing over his sky blue eyes like water from a bucket flowing fast down the drain - there one second and gone the next, replaced by an echo.

(xxx)

That evening, I found myself face down on my bed once again. I felt like complete crap. Not due to guilt about the whole Madesi thing. Brynjolf convinced me that it was inevitable. But I felt like crap _because_ of Brynjolf. I couldn't explain it, not to myself, anyway. He was a weasel, really. Manipulative, secretive, sarcastic. But I liked to convince myself I could read people well. I felt that, while he builds these illusions, he's emotional. He actually cares, that's why he protects himself with this. I cringed into the fabric of my pillow cover. He also had that roguish charm. Which was fitting, I suppose. If anything, he could be useful. With his help, I could've found my place in the school - or figured out a way to stay unnoticed and keep out of all the drama. And I let him walk away. It was my own fault really, I had a nasty habit of pushing people away. Making them leave me. And then I complained about it.

I sighed, pulling out my phone. I really was a shallow little shit, wasn't I? Nothing. No notifications. I threw it at the end of my bed. It was probably for the best.

The sound of the door opening whipped me right of my melancholic state. I trotted down the stairs, to find my insufferable mother waving a piece of paper.

"It's the Newsletter, Audrey." she sneered as I rolled my eyes at her. She held it out in front of her dramatically and cleared her throat, determined to make a show of this. "Welcome back to another school year. Hope you all had a great holiday, and the staff and I are looking forward to another exciting year at Skyrim High. And welcome to Audrey Solitude-Dawnstar," Mum waggled her eyebrows at me, "Who is our newest student and entering her Junior year at our school. If you see her, please make her feel welcome."

I groaned. "Did they have to?"

"There's more." she grinned, "A friendly reminder that the Homecoming dance will be on Monday, September 1st."

I froze. Homecoming? I heard about that. None of my schools ever did it. And the 1st? That was only one Monday away. I had a week and a half. Well that was just my bloody luck. I now had no friends, enough drama to last me the whole year. I was beginning to suspect some higher power was just toying with me for their amusement. "I'm not going." I scowled, crossing my arms.

"Ohhh yes you are little lady." Mum jeered, taking me by the elbows, "It's just your chance. I got you a dress and everything. You'll be dropping jaws and I'm positive they'll be talking about you for weeks." She gestured to a bag behind her.

"You know I hate dresses. It'd be so much easier if I were to be... Otherwise engaged... On Monday night." I suggested hopefully.

She frowned and I breathed a sigh of defeat, sauntering off to the kitchen. There was one cookie left. I suppose Byrnjolf really took advantage of my mother's hospitality and at all the cookies _I_ made. There was that heart twinge again. I really needed to get a grip.

(xxx)

Mouth full of delicious biscuit, I made my way up the stairs. I kicked my door the rest of the way open and frowned. It was a dumb idea to put my mirror right in front of the door, because I got a great view of myself. I looked as exasperated as I felt, with cookie crumbs framing my lips and trailing down my singlet. I sighed and brushed them off. My thick, brown hair was a mess too. Probably because I made a habit of throwing myself on my bed as soon as things got too hard for me to handle.

"Fuck." I muttered softly to myself as my discarded phone began to buzz, and continued to buzz. I really should've just left that thing on silent rather than vibrate. I wasn't in the mood. I swallowed the last of the cookie and scooped the phone off my bed, inspecting the screen for the identity of my caller.

**Incoming call: **_Creepy Stalker Person_

Right. That's what I called the number that texted me last night. I really should've changed that to Astrid, but somehow what I already had felt right. She probably had something half interesting to say, anything to distract myself from Brynjolf. I tapped the green phone and held the buzzing item up to my ear.

"Yes, Astrid?"

"How're you feeling, sweet thing?"

"Shit. Thanks for asking." I snapped.

I heard her huffed laughter on the other end. "I'll bet anything that Brynny is feeling much the same." I felt my heart skip, and was completely lost for words. At first I began to panic, to wonder furiously how exactly she knew what she did, but I gave up. I shouldn't even be surprised anymore, this town is fucking messed up and those goths are the worst. "Don't be so surprised dearie. Black is the colour of shadows, no? My family is interested in you, so we followed you two love birds."

"Your family?" I asked, instantly regretting that decision. "And we're not love birds. If I was bird I assure you I'd have flown far away from this place by now."

"The Darkbrotherhood. We're like family, comrades, partners in crime." she purred, voice dropping drastically in pitch towards the end.

I grunted.

"Listen. You've made me curious, it's not every day we find someone who triggers quite the display from Brynjolf. Whatever magic you're working, I'd like to see it for myself. Come down to the Sanctuary in an hour, new kid."

"The-what-now?"

She chuckled. "Relax, it's not a graveyard or anything. We got kicked out of that place a while ago. It's a dive down at the Marina."

"I don't know... I was just going to stay in tonight."

"You make it sound like I was asking." she said darkly and hung up.

I blinked. All right then. I suppose I was going out. It was a chance to see some more of this town, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nobody seems to be reading this, but I'll continue any way. I'm an independent stormcloak who don't need no empire *snaps fingers in a z***


	5. The Sanctuary

**A/N: So I just realised Brynjolf has green eyes or something. It's kinda hard to tell on the computer screen. But I'll just leave them as blue in the story - I think they're cuter. :3**

**And sorry for all the spelling mistakes before this and here on after. I'll go through all my chapters eventually and correct them, I just type too fast and get bored rereading. Hopefully most of it makes sense (if there's a really stupid mistake that's annoying you so much you want to go on a murderous rampage - PM me. :D)**

**Longer chapter here because I was just on the best roll.**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_As hours move to minutes,_

_And minutes take longer to break,_

_I will be desperately awaiting,_

_When my tongue won't fall apart,_

_And we've been sitting here for hours,_

_All alone and in the dark.__"_

_You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground, I'll Be The Wings That Keep Your Heart In The Clouds - Mayday Parade_

I had to admit, I expected more black, maybe some macabre wall hanging with bloody hand prints on them or something - maybe some spiders just milling about casually. It was dark, but the decor was as nautical as you'd expect from a sea-side establishment. I felt like I matched well - I changed out of my sweat drenched clothes and slipped on a simple blue horizontal striped t-shirt dress and denim jacket. Maybe it was a tad much - but hey, I was new here I could get away with it. I became aware of some pleasantly relaxing folk music upon stepping through the door.

And that was all there was. It was dark and empty. My own footsteps echoed over the music as I approached a group of round tables with a few chairs set around them. I began to feel like a complete idiot. Had I fallen for some weird Dark Brotherhood crap? Were they going to mug me or something?

"You came." Astrid's voice purred from behind me. I turned my head, but saw nothing but darkness behind me. Until a pale face stepped out of the shadows, caressed in black clothing - like some terrible movie cliche.

"-You make it sound like I was asking.-" I quoted in my best 'Astrid purr'.

She chuckled. It was a dark thing, unsettling. "True enough. I know you're wondering where everyone is, so..."

I cringed as soon as she clapped her hands. I definitely should've seen this coming. All the lights came on suddenly, and I felt like I was walking outside after being in the dark all my life. As soon as my vision returned, I saw people pour out of every nook-and-cranny this place had, and the music picked up.

A tall, bulky boy with hair that was so close to white it was concerning appeared, and slung an arm around Astrid's shoulders affectionately. "Don't stand there looking like a deer in the head lights, fresh meat. A few of the other Juniors thought it would be a good idea to combine our traditional back to school party with a welcome to our school for you. I didn't want to, but you know," he looked down at Astrid, making the best puppy eyes I've ever seen in my life, "I never get what I want."

"That's not what you said last night, sweetie." she mewled darkly before pulling him in for a bruising kiss.

I gagged and turned away. A few snacks had been laid out on the tables, I helped myself to a plate of cookies. Sweet cookie vengeance, I thought to myself and I crammed two into my mouth eloquently.

"At least someone's enjoying themselves." a heavily accented voice sounded from behind me. I turned around a little too quickly - I hadn't expected him to forgive my mistake so quickly (and more importantly, how did he know I'd regret it as soon as he walked away?).

But it wasn't his carelessly tousled red hair, blue eyes and condescending smirk that greeted me. Instead, I came face to face with a chin. It wasn't a bad chin, I noticed. I looked up at a pair of golden brown eyes that honestly felt like they were boring into my soul, writhing around in every buried secret and every supressed desire.

"Ay ulfic." I lisped, mouth still full of delicious baked goods. I pointed at my mouth. "Soy, biffcit."

He didn't smile. And I forced the biscuits down in record time to cure the awkward silence - he was just staring me in the eye and it was intimidating as hell. "I'm surprised you remember." he said.

"Well, the fur coat _does_ somewhat make an impression." And that it did. It wasn't fully fur, that would just be a bit much, but it was that sort of waterproof canvas material, with lush grey fur lining the neck and where it opened at the front. It was long, too. It went pretty far -

"My eyes are up here." he said, with just a hint of amusement as I realised the level my analysing stare reached.

My face grew hot. "I. Uh. Sorry." I stuttered, looking down at my feet.

"That's my Mum's own recipe, you know." he said after a while, running a hand along his neck. A small glisten appeared across his forehead - I suppose he was just really hot in that coat.

"Your Mum made them?" I asked, happy to have a change of subject.

He grunted. "No." He dropped his eyes to his own feet. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. He quickly looked up and into my eyes. In this light, they almost seemed to glow.

"Uh, well. Whoever made them, they're probably the most delicious thing on this Earth." I said cheerily, plucking another from the plate and taking a small bite.

Ulfric didn't let up his frighteningly intense stare. He tilted his head slightly. I felt anxious butterflies in my stomach, and not the good kid. I tried to back away slightly, but I collided with the food table - making the bowls and plates clink and rattle. All I could do was stare back.

After what felt like an eternity in hell, two sets of brown eyes boring into each other like some kind of stand off, a hand curled around the crook of my left arm, which was placed defensively on my hip.

"Sorry to interrupt... Whatever this is..." a familiar voice sounded beside me. "I need to have a word with Audrey, Ulfric." Ralof said as he pulled me away with incredible force. Of course I usually would've resisted, but I was immeasurably grateful for any opportunity to get out of that situation. He kept pulling me until we were on the edge of the party.

"What did you do to him?!" he frantically whispered, flicking his eyes from my own to Ulfric - who was slowly shuffling off like a lost dog.

"I have no fucking idea! He just shorted out or something - I thought he was going to throttle me!" I said, matching his tone.

"He used to do that a lot." he said, in a somewhat more sombre tone that before. "Especially after his Mum died, he'd just kinda stare at people."

I projected the bit of biscuit I was chewing in a spray of spit at Ralof. Thankfully, it glided just over his shoulder, only a few crumbs landing on him. I brushed them off briskly. He looked back at me with wide eyes. "I may have, uh..."

"Oh my fucking god Audrey." he hissed, "Why would you bring something like that up?"

"He brought it up!" I whined, my voice breaking into a high pitch.

A look of understanding crossed Ralof's face. "The biscuits. Right."

"Should we do something? Is he going to snap out of it?"

"We should probably go check on him." he declared.

"So, uh, when you say we..." I intimated.

"Would you rather I left you alone for Astrid to find you?" he said, raising one messy blonde eyebrow.

I groaned, and started off in the direction where I last saw Ulfric. I really wished I was more surprised when I saw him staring at a wall. Just standing there in front of it. What was worrying was nobody really noticed, or cared. A few of my peers had already begun dancing. I paused, half way towards the troubled child in question, and scanned the crowd. I scolded myself when I found myself searching for that combination of hair and eyes that had been responsible for more than a few guilty sweats. I didn't see him. Not that I was surprised.

When I reached Ulfric, I, for the first time in a long while, had absolutely no idea how to handle it. Evidently Ralof didn't either. I snarled at him as we approached, making him take care of it since he was Ulfric's friend and I was just some new girl who'd sent him off the deep end. But he resisted, and was far too big for me to push over there. I took a deep breath, and started slow.

"Ulfric." I whispered tenderly, leaning against the wall next to him - edging closer ever-so-slowly.

He turned his head like an owl who'd just heard the scrambling scratching of a mouse in the undergrowth. He looked me in the eye.

"Talk to me." I raised a hand in his line of sight, like one might do when approaching an unknown dog. I placed it softly on his shoulder. Even through the coat, I felt his muscles tense. "It's alright." He relaxed under my touch.

He grunted. Something he did often, I guessed.

"I'm so, so sorry if something I said made you feel this way. I understand wanting to get away, to close yourself off and not show any vulnerabilities. But this isn't the way. You're scaring me." I pleaded.

"I..." he started, and furrowed his brows - looking like he was struggling to string the words together he needed for a sentence. "_I'm_ sorry. I..." he blushed, and ran a hand through his thick hair.

"If you want to talk..."

"No." he snapped, dropping his hand and shrugging mine off his shoulder. His expression softened immediately after. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I thought I wasn't going to get like this anymore... I... I should go. Thank you. Enjoy the cookies."

I watched him purposefully stride away, making a bee-line for the entrance through the bulk of the party.

I sighed. Remembering Ralof's presence behind me, I turned. "You couldn't have, you know, cut in any time there?" I asked, annoyed at the blonde, blue eyed boy.

"It was like watching a lion tamer..." he said, wonder-struck.

"In that case, you should've intervened before the lion mauled my face off. Seriously - you're his friend. I'm a stranger, trying to tell him - essentially - to stop being a weirdo."

Ralof shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about him. He's made of tough stuff. Too smart for his own good too."

I pursed my lips. "I'm not really in the mood for any of this social stuff. It really isn't my thing in the first place." I said dejectedly, shuffling my feet.

He beamed back at me. "Bullshit." he said, taking me gently by the arm.

"No, Ralof. Really, I just want to go." I begged.

"Do you really want to be the new kid nobody knows and eventually nobody cares about? This night is half in your honour, you know."

"Yes!" I half yelled. "That's all I want."

Ralof sighed and dragged me through the crowd. He was much stronger than I was, but I wasn't going to make it easy for him. As he almost dragged me past the food table, I grabbed a handful of gummy bears and dropped them into his nest of hair - rubbing them in thoroughly. He stopped, looked at me with his mouth in a perfect "O", before a ridiculous grin crossed his face. He looked at me mischievously, and grabbed his own handful. I backed away, raising my hands in front of myself to try and keep him away. Despite my begging, he pulled me in by the collar of my denim jacket, and returned the favor. We'd attracted a bit of attention at that point, but we didn't really care. I was actually having fun. We laughed as we picked gummy bears out of each others hair, probably looking like some sort of cautionary tale of how far human evolution has come since we were last picking food out of each others hair.

"You're pure evil." he jeered, raising his hand close to my face to remove a small candied mammal from the hair that fell over my ears. He fumbled for a bit, moving closer to get a better view. "I think this is melted."

"Oh come on, Ralof. I've heard that so many times it's lost it's sting." I smirked. "And are you sure?"

Without thinking, I reached for the gummy bear, my sensitive fingertips brushing against Ralof's. We laughed in unison, and I found the culprit. At a touch, it fell out of my hair and plummeted towards the floor. My eyes darted towards Ralof, whose own eyes seemed to drink mine in. His fingers remained entwined in my hair as he brushed it back behind my ear. His blue eyes flicking in every direction as he studied my face. I could've punched myself when my lips parted of their own volition. _No._ I thought to myself. _No, no, no._ As we stood there, I felt his body heat. Heard his quickening breaths. And in return, studied his face. He wasn't unattractive, of course. Hell, he was exactly my type. Every part of my body was screaming at me to press up against him and let nature take it's course.

And that's exactly why I took his hand in mine and slowly removed it from my hair. I bowed my head, and raised my eyes up meekly with the most apologetic expression I could muster, and turned to walk away. I felt his finger tips run along mine as I let his hand go. The keenly observing eyes that surrounded us barely registered with me as I made my way for the exit.

"Leaving so soon?" Astrid's velvet voice sounded from in front of me.

I paused. "Thank you for this, Astrid. I appreciate the effort you and everyone else have put it. I don't really like big groups though, they make me anxious. I'll see you tomorrow." I said quickly, before continuing out the door.

(xxx)

Once it was safely closed behind me, I breathed deeply. The air was amazing here, even if it did remind me faintly of fish offal. I made my way across the boardwalk I walked out onto and pressed myself up against the hand rails. The night's full moon reflected in a glowing smear across the surface of the ocean, which was softly rippling like shaking jelly. It was beautiful. And cold, really cold. The wind hit my bare legs and left gooseflesh in it's wake. Even so, I did feel rather majestic, pressing myself up against the rail, weight on one leg, wind blowing my long hair back from my face.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I didn't hear him approach. Probably because everyone was so damn sneaky in this town, or I had terrible hearing. Either way his presence was a surprise. "It is."

"I'm sorry for running off like that."

"I just did the same thing, truth be told." I looked over to him. His face was as solemn as ever.

"I just do it sometimes, shut down like that. I... I suppose I just get locked in my own thoughts." he said meekly, grabbing hold of the hand rails in much the same fashion as I was.

"Ulfric," I said, my eyes following a bat that had emerged from a nearby building and was furiously beating it's wings over the swell. "You don't need to apologise. I get it. Weakness seeps through the cracks in your walls sometimes, even if you don't want it to. Believe me. I know." I admitted.

He hummed in agreement. For a while, we stood there. In our own worlds, with our own thoughts. I was thinking about how much of a bullshit two days I've had so far. It was unfair. But then again, life isn't fair and it eats people alive who expect it to be easy. I went from nobody knowing me or really caring, to having an utterly attractive guy try to kiss me after removing gummy bears from my hair in front of probably a lot more than thirty people. And of course, here I was having a silent heart to heart with a big, well_, man-child._

"You're cold." he said after what I knew for a fact was a full twenty minutes of sombre self-reflection.

"Not really." I lied. I didn't ever enjoy fusses being made of me.

"Don't lie to me." he said, with a warmer tone than he usually had. It was almost mocking. Before I could objected, he slipped out of his trademark coat and held it out behind me.

I looked over at him with a defiant expression, and he returned one that said he wasn't going to stop until I had it on. I had to choose my battles, and this wasn't one of them. Defeated, I slipped my arms through the sleeves and he placed it gently on my shoulders. I must've looked ridiculous, since the sleeves went over my hands and the bottom of the jacket (which I noted was also fur lined) brushed against the back of my knees. He tenderly lifted my hair from under the collar and let it fall haphazardly over the top. It really was warm. Ulfric retook his place at my side. "Thank you." I managed to force out in a whisper. I really didn't know how to respond to this.

"It's the least I could do." he said. His low, drawling voice made him sound sad constantly. I decided that he probably was. Which made me determined to lighten the mood.

"Oh?" I said, looking over at him with a mischievous smile. "And what's the most you could do? Carve a mountain into a motif of my face in my honor? Buy me a box of puppies?"

And he chuckled. He actually chuckled. It was a deep, throaty sound. It sent a tiny shiver down my spine. "I _could_, but those things would be a last resort." he joked.

I laughed. It soon sobered into a gentle hum. "It's getting late. I should, probably start walking home."

"No." he said. I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled to himself. "I mean that's a bad idea. Sorry, words aren't my strong suit."

"I was getting that idea." I agreed.

"Will you let me drive you home?"

I shrugged. It had to be better than walking. "Sure."

(xxx)

Driving was a lot faster, obviously. The silent drive didn't surprise me. And I honestly preferred me. I never found silence overly awkward, when you expect it. It's a lot more comfortable than having to fill the void with useless small talk. And Ulfric's self-confessed difficulty with expressing himself properly made it a lot more reasonable. Before long we were outside my house. 11PM, the little LED display on his dash read. It felt a lot later than that, honestly. I couldn't make my mind up if the time crawled along or flew out of my hands like sand between the fingers - just too fast to grasp.

"Thanks for everything." I announced. I reluctantly began to slip out of the warm jacket - I understood why he wore it so much.

"You can keep it for the night - if you want." he said, guessing the reason for my hesitation.

I nodded. Even I was getting too tired for words. I curled my fingers around the door handle and jerked the door open, stepping out. I wasn't sure if even being around him made me sluggish, but I just felt like every movement was laboured. Maybe I didn't want to leave. Honestly, it was too late to pay much mind to my feeling right now. I just wanted to sleep.

"Good night, Ulfric." I called to him.

He nodded, and I shut the door softly, walking around the front of the car and up the path. I paused to turn and do a half hearted wave (which was essentially lifting my fingers pathetically) as he pulled away and took off down the street at a rebellious pace.

I pressed my face into the collar of his jacket and sighed, not really understanding anything that happened that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mhm the feels. all the feels. they hurt me.  
><strong>

**gummy bears are the most effective method of seduction I _promise_ you  
><strong>

**-go up to crush**

**-rub gummy bears in hair**

**-? ? ?  
><strong>

**-profit**

**In all seriousness though... Thanks guys for the little bit of feedback I've got so far! It means a lot to me to know that at least a few people are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it! Sorry about all the dialogue too, I just love writing it.  
><strong>


	6. Innocence Lost

_ "I should've known the tides were getting higher._

_We can still survive._

_They think we're drowning but our heads are still above the waves,_

_Above the waves."_

_A Prophecy - Asking Alexandria  
><em>

The process of lowering myself onto the bench the following lunch was agonising. My P.E teacher, Galmar Stone-fist or Stone-hand or whatever his name was, was actually the embodiment of evil. He was pleasant enough to my peers, but singled me out as the "new kid" and was hell bent on making me prove my mettle. Of course, in my typical fashion, I got pretty snarky back to him - I loved to exercise, but in my own time. In return he made me do squats for half an hour. Half an hour. While the rest of the class got to do some stick sword fighting crap. My legs felt like they were going to completely detach from my body once the class was over.

I _had_ been having a good day up to that point; however, and I wasn't going to let Galmar Stone-Ass spoil it for me. When Mum woke up this morning, to see me towing about a huge coat that clearly didn't belong to me, she didn't really seem to mind - and if she did she didn't say anything about it. I hadn't seen hide nor hair of anyone I might have cause to avoid, and for once I was feeling normal. I even protested to Mum about the quality of my lunches, and she gave me enough money for the next best option. And, Gods, did it look delicious. I all but stuffed my face full of pasta, and nodded kindly to a group of Winterholders that were chattering away along the table from me. I quickly downed my lunch, and produced the book I was currently reading from my bag - pressing it down onto the table where my lunch had been previously.

I raised my head from it's captivating pages in time to see a familiar head of hair walk past.

"Brynjolf!" I called out. I would've stood up, but my legs really were done for the day.

He stopped, and looked at me with a bored expression, one eyebrow raised. "Did you need something, lass?"

I was a bit taken a-back. "I.. Can we talk?"

He lowered himself on to the bench across from me. "I thought that was exactly the opposite of what you wanted to do."

"Look. I suck, okay? Is that what you want me to say?"

He winked leeringly at me. "That'll do, lass. Although you'll probably regret it."

"You letch." I deadpanned. But I couldn't help but chuckle. "But we _are _neighbours. We might as well be on talking terms."

My phone vibrated in my pocket. "Hang on." I said, reaching down and reading the text.

**Astrid**

_-"Dat **l**ass." he whispered to himself, watching her go by. There was something about the way she moved that had him completely mesmerised. And every time he looked at her felt like the first time, because it effected him in ways that he never dreamt possible._

My face flushed crimson. My eyes flashed up toward Brynjolf, who was looking at me expectantly. "Well?" he said, eyes flicking back and forth across my face.

"Oh uh. It's... A wrong number, haha. Yeah." I stammered.

_-**WTF ASTRID WHAT IS THIS**_

I placed the phone face down on the table and tried to adopt my best innocent smile.

"You're blushing." he stated, a sickening tone of amusement leaking through his brogue.

The phone buzzed again. I gritted my teeth. "Sorry, just..." I quickly said, picking up my phone again.

_-Just the start of my smutty fan fic. It's really your own fault, you two look adorable right now._.. _(Arnbjorn says hey)_

I dropped my phone into my bag and made an attempt to inconspicuously look around. A little pale hand waved at me from over in the distance. I lifted the corners of my mouth in disgust.

Another hand waved in front of my face. "Hellloooo?" Brynjolf insisted.

I shook my head. "It's all good now. Yeah." I murmured. "Everything's great."

"Well. Alright then. Since you seem otherwise occupied I should probably get..." he paused, looking over my shoulder. "Ulfric. Hi."

I felt that flush of heat come over my face again. I groaned and hid my face in my hands.

"Is he bothering you, Audrey?" he drawled from behind me.

"No, no." I said wearily, waving one of my hands in dismissal as the other one dug into the edges of my eye sockets. I removed the hand from my eyes as I felt him weigh down the bench next to me slightly.

"Not wearing your coat today, Ulfric? Colour me surprised." Brynjolf remarked in a fashion which was more typical of him - to my relief.

Ulfric nudged his arm against mine. I jumped at the sensation of his firm muscle, and hated myself for it. I reached casually to my side and pulled his coat out of my bag and passed it to him under the table.

"I've got it right here." Ulfric said, putting the coat on the table. I looked over at him and my lips parted. He was wearing a black t-shirt. A black t-shirt was small enough to be pulled taut along the ridges of his muscles. Ulfric caught my eye and snorted in amusement. I cleared my throat and looked over at Brynjolf who was seething.

"So. Half way through the week huh."

"Yup." Ulfric said quickly.

"I.. Should get to class, Audrey. See you this afternoon or something." Brynjolf said, quickly gathering himself. "Ulfric." he said with a nod. He walked away briskly, shaking his head.

"What's up his ass?" Ulfric said. His monotone made the statement much more amusing than it should've been.

Shrugging, I quickly became aware of how close Ulfric sat to me. I scooted along the seat away from him, ever-so-slightly. A raucous burst of laughter drew my attention across the cafeteria. Astrid was looking at me wide eyed and opened mouthed, shaking her head side to side as if in disbelief.

"Gods..." I muttered under my breath.

"Astrid giving you trouble?"

"You have no idea."

"I can help you get your mind off it." he said, turning his body towards me. I leaned backwards, raising my eyebrows. "Shit." he blushed.

I chuckled. "It's fine."

"I was just going to offer to give you a tour of the town. I mean, if Brynjolf didn't already give you one, or.. Or something."

My expression sobered immediately. "He hasn't. Why would you think he did? We're not even close." I broke out in a nervous sweat. "No, I've already had a tour. With family friends, not Brynjolf."

"Oh." he said, casting his eyes down. "What about the Stormcloak Lighthouse?"

"You know, I don't think I've really seen that much." I said after thinking for a moment.

He beamed back at me. "I'll take you. I mean, if anything, in celebration of how smooth we were exchanging my jacket." he laughed.

I smiled. "Sound great. Look, I've got to go hand an assignment in before biology starts. And I've got to be home for an hour or two after school. Pick me up at 5:30?"

"See you then." he agreed.

I nodded, gathering my bag and hurrying out of the cafeteria.

(xxx)

"Hey." Ralof said, grabbing me by the wrist at the end of the day. "I've been looking for you all day."

"Hey." I said, making an effort to keep moving. He let me go, and instead walked with me out the front doors and out into the cool breeze. Autumn has come early it would seem.

"I'm sorry about last night, I.. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

I pursed my lips. "It's fine. I wasn't uncomfortable. It was just..." I stopped and turned to face him square on. "It was a bit too sudden for me. I'm used to being that girl nobody notices - especially, well, guys. I'm just a bit overwhelmed now-a-days."

"Still friends?" He said, extending his arms.

"Friends." I beamed up at him, accepting the hug. I wished I hadn't. It felt too good. He was just one of those people your body fit with, perfectly. I cleared my throat and pulled away. "See you tomorrow, Ralof."

"Bye."

(xxx)

By time I got home, my head was a mess. I wished I was one of those people who could deal with emotions without expressing them outwardly. But my body was adamant in it's desire to embarrass me. I didn't usually blush, either, and that's what made it all concerning. Of course, I was flattered that so many people actually cared enough to try to get to know me. But it was really stressing me out. I hated it. I liked to believe it was my lack of a social life finally catching up with me - with a vengeance.

I lied to Ulfric about Mum needing me at home. For once, I was a lot more flustered than I let on. I just needed this hour to decide what I was doing with him. I didn't think it was actually realistic that not one, but three very, very appealing guys wanted to be around me. It was unfair. And Ulfric was arguably the most challenging to me. He was so, stoic. It felt to me like every time I made him laugh or smile I was accomplishing something great. And because of that I couldn't make up my mind whether he was manipulating me or not. He would _have_ to know that he had me on edge like that constantly.

I sighed when my phone buzzed at me like an irritating bee. I put on a clean change of clothes and freshened up a little. I grabbed a warm, fur lined jacket of my own to avoid more tender jacket sharing moments. And of course, mine fit me a lot better. I went back downstairs, curled up in my favourite arm chair. Astrid, of course.

_- My, my. You've just got them all on the edge of their seats, don't you?_

_- **No idea what you're talking about.**_

_- Who to choose? The charming, devious Brynjolf? Don't you just squirm in your skin when he calls you lass? Heavenly.  
><em>

_- What about that penetrating stare Ulfric's got? He blushes so nicely too. You've got a whole beauty and the beast thing going for you._

_- Oh and Ralof. Any man willing to pick gummy bears out of your hair has to be a catch. But I must admit he seems a little stale compared to the other two.  
><em>

_- Be careful, my dear. You don't want any more admirers, you'll drowning in flowers and chocolate. LOL._

**_- I'm curious as to what your point is, Astrid._**

**_- _**_I'm__ wondering how much damage I can cause with this information love._

**_- _****_What do you want?_**

A knock on the door made me jump. I set the phone down on my chair and opened the door. Strange. Nobody was there. I looked left, right, up... And down, there was a blank envelope. Intrigued, I picked it up and opened it. I unfolded the yellowed paper.

_**We know;**_ read the cursive black script underneath an ominous black hand print. Fucking Astrid. Gods. Could that girl get anymore creepy? I flipped the paper over, and made an effort to read the chicken scrawl that was there.

"_Sorry about the hand. Re-purposing some threats. Some of my family members are otherwise... Occupied. I need you to do me a favour. A big one, actually. You're familiar with the performing arts teacher, Grelod Kind, yes? Someone wants her gone. I need you to get her fired._

_I have it on good authority that the board of school in our district will be sitting in on her class tomorrow morning. Incidentally, you're in that class. Make a scene my dear. Make her yell at you, scream bloody murder. Get her fired._

_I would advise succeeding. I hear Ulfric's unstable, Brynjolf's an incredibly jealous type, and Ralof's delightfully unpredictable. I wouldn't want anything to go wrong._

_A_

I was more angry at myself for not seeing this coming. She was a conniving little bitch. Those weird goths were obviously more of a problem than anyone gave them credit. Obviously it wasn't just the Thieves Guild who kept things fresh at this school.

Fine. Like I had an option. My life was obviously a bloody soap opera now, a typical teenage girl's wet dream. I was smart enough to recognise that the only way to keep Astrid from fucking everything up was to do what she wanted me to do. I'd do this, and make a focused effort to stop this kind of thing from happening in the future. I could only let people walk all over me for a very limited amount of time. I was already sick of this shit.

A car I recognised as Ulfric's stopped in front of my house. I realised I was just standing stupidly in the door way. I quickly shoved the letter into my back pocket. I grabbed my jacket from beside the door, quickly scrawled Mum a note letting her know where I was, and locked the house behind me.

(xxx)

"What was that you were reading?" Ulfric asked once I was safely in the car.

"Just a note Mum left me, she wasn't home." I quickly lied.

Silence.

"How're you?" I asked. That silence was uncomfortable.

"I got the strangest text from Astrid a few minutes ago."

I almost threw up. I was pretty sure I just made a choking sound.

"It said, 'Have fun.'... How did she know we were going anywhere?"

I would've sighed loudly in relief, but that would've made it seem like I had something hide. "I don't know, maybe she was spying on us? Look, Ulfric. She scares the crap out of me. Can we discuss something else?" Smooth Audrey. Well done.

I could feel him frowning, even as I gazed out the window. He didn't say anything till we pulled up in front of the lighthouse.

It was a monolith of a building. It looked white from a distance, but the base of it was salt beaten and had accumulated layers of mould.

"Come on." he said. While I was admiring the architecture, he'd opened a door at the base.

"We're allowed inside?"

He smirked at me. "My Dad owns this place, we stayed here for a while... When - well, when we couldn't stay at home anymore." He looked at his feet.

I felt sorry for him. Maybe Astrid was right, maybe he was unstable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry I didn't know which pairing I shipped okay enjoy the fluff kids**


	7. Falling For You (Literally)

**A/N: If anyone's interested, I wrote Audrey as a Capricorn, Ulfric as a Taurus, Astrid as a Virgo, Brynjolf as a Scorpio, and Ralof as a Pisces. It's so much more fun to write characters that way. I'll state the sun signs of other characters to come, just for interest.**

* * *

><p><span><em>"I'm sorry for what I did<em>,

_I did what my body told me to_.

_I didn't mean to do you harm_,

_Every time I pin down what I think I want_.

_It slips away - the ghost slips away."_

_Butterfly - Weezer  
><em>

I'd never known anyone who was as comfortable with silence as I was. We stood there at the top of the lighthouse for a while, coastal wind blowing strongly. I hated wind in my hair, but I'd have hated making that an excuse to leave even more. It was breathtaking. I didn't really think, this time. I just got the feeling he was trying to talk to me, but couldn't. I gave him time. All the time he needed. It didn't take me long to realise I had a soft spot for him. Not even strictly due to my undeniable attraction. He was just so, confusing. An anomaly.

"I watch the sunset here every day." he said, as the hours slipped by and the sun, in turn, began to slip beneath the horizon.

"It's beautiful." I agreed.

"It feels different having someone to share it with." he said, turning away from the sunset and towards me. I kept my face as stoic as possible. "People don't often understand my need for silence, Audrey. I appreciate that."

I shrugged. "Sometimes words are superfluous. I get it."

"Why do you care? About me. I mean."

I cringed. I always fuck up tender moments. "Why not?"

"When my Mum died, it hit me hard. I guess you knew that. I... Pulled away. I didn't want to trust or care about anyone ever again, because I was sure that they'd leave me - am sure. And-"

"it's so much easier to pretend you don't care than to admit you're dying inside, that you care too much. Because if you let people see how broken you were-"

"They'd exploit it." he said, sombre.

We were each as shocked as the other. We just stood there, staring at each other, lost for words. He dropped his eyes and contorted his face into one of thought, a furrowed brow and flickering eyes - as if he were reading a list of options. I looked awkwardly to the side. It was probably time to leave.

He raised one hand and slowly placed it on my shoulder, like I did to him when I was trying to get through to him last night. His hand slipped down from my shoulder to my upper back, and soon to the arch that was my lower back. I put my hands on his chest, equally as slow. We must've looked incredibly awkward, moving at a sluggish, relaxed place. I couldn't decide if this was supposed to be tender or if we were both just testing the waters.

Suddenly nothing mattered to me. Brynjolf, Ralof, Astrid's stupid bullshit letter, school, homecoming. None of it. My eyes had been on the ground for a while now. I raised them, and look into Ulfric's own golden brown orbs.

He tenderly placed a hand under my chin, and lifted it up before he gently brushed his lips against mine. It was hardly even a kiss, just a touch. To my own surprise, it was me who deepened the kiss. I pressed my lips firmly to his and ran one of my hands up to sit behind his neck, urging his head further down. Our body's pressed together of their own volition.

He smelt like the wild. Like campfires long extinguished, wet leaf litter and pine needles. My favourite smells. I pulled away slowly, and pressed my forehead to his.

"I trust you." he whispered.

I cupped his jaw in my hand, running my thumb back and forth over the sparse stubble there. His hands wrapped around my waist.

"You shouldn't." I admitted.

His head tilted and eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I mean... Gods, I have no idea how to put this... I'm in a delicate position right now. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"If you mean Brynjolf, I noticed."

"Ralof tried to kiss me last night. That's why I ran out."

He grunted.

"I shouldn't have... _We_ shouldn't have.." I started.

"Audrey I get it." he snapped, breaking the embrace.

"No, you don't. Because I don't really get it myself. You're totally my type and everything, but. Well."

A look of understanding crossed his face. "It wouldn't be fair, because you have feelings for Brynjolf and Ralof."

"No! I don't.. I.." Did I? I didn't even know. "I've just dug myself such a rut. I have no idea what to do. I'm not used to this kind of pressure..."

"I should've known better." he said, turning away. The sun had completely vanished and there was just a small glow on the horizon remaining.

"Me too... Thank you, for... Showing me this place. It's beautiful and... I'm sorry, I'll show myself out."

"How're you planning on getting back?" he drawled, not taking his eyes off the horizon, his back to me.

"I'll walk." I said.

"Fine."

I opened the door to the stair well that ran all the way to the bottom of the light house along the circumference of the interior. I hesitated for a moment, but I felt that it was best to leave when I heard the first chortled sob. Whether it was from me or him, I hadn't an idea. Because I only realised I'd been crying as I reached the bottom. I didn't even care that my legs were still tender and were about to give way. It was so much easier on the climb, I'd been distracted. I re-entered the cool dusk air and started home. I got to the bottom of the road that ran up and down the bluff before my legs gave way and I crashed to the ground.

I must've been on the pavement, because my vision went black soon after I succumbed to gravity.

(xxx)

"Audrey..."

Slivers of light.

"Fuck."

Darkness.

"Audrey!"

Shaking shoulders and silhouettes.

I groaned. "Who?" was all I could manage.

"Ulfric."

"Oh." I said, unable to disguise my contempt.

"I felt something was wrong. I should never have let you walk. Fuck."

I focused on his face, it was red. I wasn't really sure why. Red and glistening. I looked around. "Trees are nice at night." I said cheerfully.

"Your breathing was so shallow, Audrey. Fuck, I thought."

I slapped him. The hand quickly turning into an accusative point. "Don't swear." I pressed his nose with the finger. "Boop." I laughed.

"Right." he said, annoyed.

I felt arms scoop me up from beneath, they held me to a warm, flat surface. I buried my face in it. It smelt like wood smoke and pine needles.

That memory was enough to snap me out of my delirium. "Put me down now, Ulfric." I demanded, voice muffled by his chest.

He lowered me to the ground. My legs wobbled, then gave out from underneath me. He swept me up into his arms again. It would've been romantic if we didn't just have a fight, and a steady stream of blood didn't just run into my eye.

"Nope. I'm taking you back to the light house." he looked down at me. "Do try not to get blood on my coat."

"Shut up."

I closed my eyes.

(xxx)

I must've lost consciousness again, because when I opened my eyes, Ulfric was dabbing at my forehead with a cloth. It stung like hell.

I sucked air in through my teeth.

"The bleeding should've stopped."

"Thanks. I should be getting home." I went to stand up.

He placed a hand firmly on my chest, pushing me back.

"You almost touched my boob!" I yelled at him. "Let me go!"

"You're so immature when you're hurt, Audrey. Just stop it."

"Why do you care?!" I sneered.

"You can't go anywhere. You're going to have to spend the night here."

"Fucking Galmar." I hissed.

He chuckled. "He's kinda an ass."

Ulfric stood up and started gathering upholstery from various places. The bottom of the lighthouse was furnished, quite nicely, in fact. Everything was arranged in a circular fashion, as the room was a circle. It clearly wasn't intended as a residence, I imagined the light keeper's house would be separate - and probably destroyed by now, judging by how old the light house was. Most of the furniture looked antique. The door was very similar to Alduin's Doors at the school - it was heavy and carved, probably telling some story. I couldn't tell, since the room was lit by a number of candles placed here and there around the room. There were LED lights on the walls along the long staircase, of course, but none down here. The candles were laid in rows along cabinet tops and shelves and beside chairs, there were even a few on a tray in the middle of the room - on a circular, red, Persian looking rug. The room was also decorated with old barometres and thermometres of all shapes and sizes - even a few humorous looking ones. I reached into my back pocket, searching for my phone. Fuck. I must've left it in the house. Mum would be worried sick. I did tell her where I was going, and it wasn't unlike me to just not come home some nights. I enjoyed camping, and the outdoors. Sometimes I'd go for walks on warm nights and just decide to sleep outside. On second thoughts, she probably didn't even notice I was gone. I did keep to myself a lot of the time.

"Sorry." Ulfric said, removing the candles on the rug and dropping a mound of blankets and pillows where they were. "But as you can see, we have no beds." he half shrugged, half made a showy gesture.

"Am I allowed to get up off the floor to go over there?" I asked, from a neglected corner of the room where my coat had been laid under my head for support... I looked down... And my shirt removed. "Ulfric, here I thought you were mad at me." I joked.

He didn't look up from his task of arranging the beds and pillows into a makeshift bed. "It's soaking in the sink. You got blood on it. And on my coat. Thanks for that." I went to stand up again. "I wouldn't do that. You're practically useless right now."

I lay back, looking up into the vast height that was the light house. I felt the whirling of vertigo at the edges of my eyes, and turned on to my side. I glimpsed Ulfric's creation: a few large pillows covered in a blanket, with duvet draped over and a ridiculous amount of softer cushions and pillows scattered around the edges. It was like a nest.

"Right." he said, kicking a pillow. "This is as good as my bed making skills get unfortunately. It should be warm enough, maybe. This place gets freezing at night." I had noticed, the start of gooseflesh had spread across my arms and chest. I looked down. At least I wore an inconspicuous plain black bra, rather than a lacy alternative. I mean, I wasn't trying to seduce anyone. I ran my finger along the scar on my stomach. Great, I was probably going to get asked about that sooner or later. It was hard not to notice, considering I was already reasonably tanned and the scar was a lovely ivory colour that glistened in the light. Ulfric was by my side when I looked up. "Up you get." he said, picking me up like I weighed nothing.

"Gods, Ulfric. I weigh like 150 pounds." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I thought you were heavier." he said with a grin.

"Careful now. Say that to any other girl and she'd gut you in your sleep." He, quite literally, dropped me on the bed. "Hey! That could've hurt!"

"How else was I supposed to check the quality of this little nest?"

I growled and slipped under the duvet, nestling in. "It's still kinda cold."

"I know." he said quietly, before getting under the duvet next to me.

I briskly rolled out of the bed and onto the floor. "Ulfric no." I scolded.

He propped himself up on one elbow, looking at me with that stupid grin of his. I was starting to miss the Ulfric who was always melancholy and never smiled or laughed. Smiley Ulfric was an ass. "Relax. As you said, it's cold. And it'll be cold no matter how many blankets you pile on. Body heat helps."

Cautiously, I edged back into the nest, staying as far away from Ulfric as I could. No way was I going to fall for this shit. If I was in a state, I would've just run out shirtless. "So was this your master plan? Make sure I was sufficiently weak by making me stand up for hours, then piss me off, then get me into bed?"

"I'll have you know that it was you who ruined the moment." he pointed out, turning and laying on his back. He blew out the candles beside the nest, making it considerably darker in that area of the floor.

"Whatever." I said, turning my back to him.

(xxx)

Of course I couldn't sleep. There was a tree outside that kept banging against the outside of the lighthouse. Or at least, I hoped it was a tree. The wind howled incessantly, and I was incredibly cold. It was almost supernatural - how cold it was even surrounded by blankets and pillows.

We must've been lying there for a while now, Ulfric was probably asleep by now. If he was, I was extremely grateful that he didn't snore. I turned over to face him. I could see his silhouette, and I was pretty sure he was still in the same position he was before. Cursing under my breath, I edged closer to him. Still cold. I edged closer still. And closer till I was brushing against him. Now that was a lot warmer - he was obviously right about body heat. I heard him take a deep breath and mumble something to himself. In pain, exhausted and just generally sick of this day, I let go of my inhibitions and snuggled closer to him, letting sleep carry me away.


	8. The Definition Of Sadness

_"__'Cause you tear us apart,_

_With all the things you don't like._

_You can't understand that I won't leave,_

_'Til we're finished here._

_ And then you'll find out,_

_Where it all went wrong.__"_

_Mountains - Billy Clyro_

I groaned as I woke up, swearing as steady beams of sunlight pierced my eyes. I focused on the room around me. It was unfamiliar. Which was distressing enough on it's on, but even worse was the heavy arm holding on to my stomach with a death grip, pulling me close into... Well hello there... And suddenly the fact that a raging erection was pressing painfully into my back was enough to make me remember the events of the night before. My legs ached tremendously, and the gash on my forehead was throbbing. I lay there motionless, trying to reclaim sleep and ignore the uncomfortable presence on my back. I closed my eyes slowly.

My eyes snapped open when Ulfric groaned from behind me and pulled me tighter into him. Nope.

"Ulfric." I whispered.

He grunted, nuzzling into my neck.

"Ulfric wake up, seriously." I said, louder.

He made a noise that could only be describe as a small mewl, and I tried not to laugh. His grip loosened. "What's wrong?" he said groggily.

"Maybe you could uh, stop spooning me?" I delicately pointed out.

He paused for a moment. "Oh." he said. He unwrapped his arms from around my middle and backed off slightly. "Sorry."

I turned over onto my stomach with a grunt. "What time is it?" I said into the pillow, noticing fondly it smelt like him.

He groaned. "6."

"Fuck. Can you draw the curtains or something?"

"There aren't any."

"Of course." I sighed.

I felt his weight lift off the pile of blankets and the quiet, dull thud of feet across the floor. I became vaguely away of my shirtless state. I was certainly not going to forget this anytime soon. I'd kissed the quiet, brooding, ridiculously attractive guy, pissed him off because there were also another cute brooding guy who had a thing for me and whatever Brynjolf was, stormed out, attacked a concrete path and bled all over everything, and woken up in bed to next aforementioned quiet brooding attractive guy. This wasn't going to be easy to explain to my mother. I looked lazily over at Ulfric, who was tending to this stained jacket, and noticed that he too was shirtless.

Of course, I was raised "proper" as my Mum would say, and it was good etiquette to look away. However; each movement of his arms sent a ripple down the muscles of his back - and I found it incredibly difficult to look away from such an intriguing sight. I propped myself up on an elbow and took the time to be a complete pervert. I mean, he did remove my shirt while I was unconscious - if anything he owes me this.

"So if you want I can drive you home, or we could just go straight to school." he offered, still focused on his coat.

I considered my options. The sooner I got home, the sooner I would have to deal with Mum - who would no doubt have a plethora of questions for me. I could just as easily go straight to school - I wouldn't be any better or worse for it. "School is fine, I guess. No doubt my Mum would somehow corner you otherwise and harass you with questions."

At that point, he set down his coat - which by the glimpse I got it of it, was at least half dyed red with forehead blood. He turned his head to the side, I imagine so that he could see me from the corner of his eye. I adopted a less leering position. "Would she think we...? You know?" he proceeded to make a series of suggestive hand gestures.

I nodded sadly. "She doesn't have a very developed sense of boundaries."

"Well doesn't she know how," he raised an eyebrow, "Popular you are?"

I chortled. "Yeah popular. If you mean does she know how fucking irritating this week has been in that regard? No. I mean, I live next to Brynjolf for Gods sake."

"Really?" Ulfric asked, sounding quite unimpressed.

"Oh don't be like that." I said, rolling my eyes. "It's not like we have tea parties on a regular basis. We're not anything, just let it go."

"Fine, sorry." he grumbled.

I rolled out of the nest and onto the floor, and groaned as I picked myself up off of it. "Can I borrow a shirt, or something?" I asked, dragging my feet along towards his general direction.

"There's a shower in the basement too, it's shit but it works. You stink." he said, grinning at me.

I gasped and shoved him gently. He caught my hand, and just held it against him. I tried as hard as I could to slow my heartbeat but, the way he was looking at me, it was finding it an impossible task. "Stop." I managed to whisper helplessly, short of breath.

"I'll get you a towel and a clean shirt." he breathed after what was a very uncomfortable eternity, and released my hand. I let it fall to my side.

I swallowed hard, running my hands through my hair.

(xxx)

The shower was indeed shit, a pathetic trickle of water falling out of a misused shower head - that occasionally was possessed by Satan himself and spurted jets of water into your eyes. But I was clean, at least. The bath room reminded me of a standard motel bathroom, almost makeshift and propped up against a wall in the basement of the lighthouse - which was strewn with out of commission boats and other nautical stuff. I cleared a streak through the steam on the mirror with my hand and inspected my forehead. It was a nasty, red and swollen oval cut. The first hints of a scab were already forming on it's glistening surface. The more I thought about it, the more it began to dully throb. I frowned and pulled on the shirt Ulfric gave me. It was a sort of black cotton, that looked like more of a charcoal colour. It was more than a little too big - the sleeves could've fit three of my arms into it. But it was this, a blood stained singlet, or confronting Mum at this early hour of the morning. I preferred the massive t-shirt. I pulled on my shorts and quickly made my way out of the bathroom and up the stairs.

"I think I look better in my clothes, honestly." he deadpanned, looking me up and down.

I smirked at him. "So, you wake up one morning next to me and you think that gives you permission to be a sarcastic little shit?"

He shrugged. "It's as good of as a reason as any."

I rolled my eyes. "Is there any breakfast around here?" I asked, and my stomach answered with a growl of encouragement.

He scooped his bag up in a fluid motion. "Can you cook?" he asked, beginning to descend back into his usual stoic indifference. It was a shame, really. I preferred the witty, charming Ulfric I woke up next to.

"If you eat charcoal, yes." I retorted.

"Then we're going out." he said.

"Ulfric no. You don't have to do that." I resisted.

He opened the door to the lighthouse, letting a cool breeze into the room. "If you have a problem with my chivalry, you can pay me back later - makes no difference to me." he grumbled.

I frowned at him. I was about to express the problem I had with the ten inch pole he'd wedged up his ass, but I kept my mouth shut.

(xxx)

He drove us to Candlehearth Hall, a cafe within walking distance of the school. I was paying Ulfric back later, I'd decided, so I may as well have taken complete advantage of the morning. I ordered a coffee and ridiculously delicious looking toasted sandwich - with prosciutto and black truffle infused feta. Of course, that allowed me to look like an absolute pig while eating in front of him.

"You know, Ulfric," I said, in between mouthfuls while he watched me with faint disgust. "You don't have to be nice to me." He grunted, so I went on. "I mean, if I hadn't suffered an injury and such, we wouldn't even be here. In fact, I'd probably be avoiding you out of embarrassment."

He narrowed his eyes at me, but said nothing. Instead, he took a gulp of his own coffee.

"Something on your mind?" I asked, for once annoyed at his silence.

"Nothing I want to talk about." he mumbled.

"You're moody, you know that?" I said, finishing off my sandwich.

He grunted. "Are you done?"

I shrugged. "I suppose."

He stood from the table and walked out of the cafe to the car. I furrowed my brow and followed him out. He was being a dick. And it was annoying me. I pulled open the door to his car and sat with a huff on the seat. It only took a bit of discomfort in my back pocket to bring an especially unfortunate memory spiralling back. _Fuck. I have to remember to mess up yet another person's life today._ If I didn't do it for me, I'd have to do it for Ulfric. As I shut the door behind me, I looked over at him. He was gripping the steering wheel. He looked his usual nonchalant, but his knuckles were as white as ivory. I could almost feel the wall he was putting up between us. I just wished I knew what I'd done to set him off.

"Look," he said, starting the car. "I don't think we should do this anymore."

My breath caught and my heart was doing the stretches to prepare for jumping out of my throat. "What?" was I all I could manage.

"Hang out, kiss, wake up next to each other. Take your pick, any and all of them. It's just..." I watched as the muscles in his jaw tightened.

"Just what?" I asked, my mood quickly souring.

"I don't care about you."

I swallowed hard, casting my eyes down. I knotted my finger tips in the hem of his t-shirt. He was lying, it was plain to see. "I don't know what's made you feel like this but-"

He planted the brakes on the car hard, letting it screech to stop. "We're here." he said in a matter-of-fact manner.

I sighed. "Ulfric, talk to me."

"It's not your fault. Please don't think that. I'm just... You deserve better."

I crossed my arms. "What makes you think I cared for you? If we're assuming things here, maybe I'm in love with Brynjolf - oh wait, maybe I'm an alien."

He gave me a look that told me my sarcasm wasn't welcome. His features were long and sullen, he practically was the definition of sadness. I felt bad for him, but I couldn't help but let the well of anger that was building up in the pit of my stomach swell and seep out.

"Audrey, if things were different. If, _I, _was different."

_You mean before you became a negative, emotional little dickhead. Yeah, still probably not._ "I get it. Thanks for everything. I'll drop your shirt in your locker tomorrow."

He frowned, and I slipped quickly out the car and slammed the door behind me, attempting to keep my body from shaking. Fuck him, then. This was fucking typical - let yourself feel for once in your life and then someone goes and pulls this crap. Who did he think he was? Some secret spy who couldn't get attached to anyone or they would _die_? No doubt if I kept pressing the subject he'd shove some crap about it being safer, or easier for my feelings down my throat. Yeah. Right then.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the letter from Astrid I'd stuffed there yesterday. I could feel the vengeful expression cross my face. This would be much easier now. Whether he knew it or not, Ulfric had made it much easier for me to do something I'd usually never do to someone.

I slipped through Alduin's Doors and made my way to the first class of my day: Drama.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. Still not much reception for this story but okay.**

**This should be enough AU appropriate angst for the time being. I'm planning to drop oodles of references into the next few chapters. If you've got any requests you could *breathes heavily* like, idk, leave a review or something *bad poker-face*.**


	9. With Friends Like These

_"__So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down_,

_I'll never wear your broken crown_.

_I can take the road and I can fuck it all away_.

_But in this twilight, our choices seal our fate.__"_

_Broken Crown - Mumford & Sons_

"Sit up straight, Audrey."

I responded by slipping further down my feet and propping my feet up on the chair in front of me. The school's small lecture theatre was hardly used anymore, except by the drama class now and then - it's auditorium shape was an excellent tool to be utilised. Grelod scowled mercilessly at me from the front of the class room.

"As I was saying, before we were so _rudely_ interrupted," she paused to glare at me, "We have a set number of lessons this year, and double the amount of things to get done. There's auditions, rehearsals, prop and costume making, set making. It's endless. Therefore, if I see anyone shirking their duties - I'll ensure that their report for the semester gets a beating. Do I make myself clear?"

I frowned at the grey-haired woman. "Yes, Grelod." I said unanimously with the rest of the class - as a Winterholder had thoughtfully reminded me to do so before the class.

"Good. Now we'll be having some important observers in the class today - so I want everyone on their best behaviour. And one more thing! I will hear no more talk of a _modern_ play this year. Until you riff-raff can understand the value of Shakespeare, we'll be doing nothing but! Ever! We don't need Annie, we don't want Annie. That, my darlings, is why we'll be doing _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ again. Why we'll always do _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, until the day that you can make me weep from emotion and draw a roar of an applause from the audience."

Grumbled approvals rose up from around the theatre. I started to see why someone wanted this crone gone. She was horrible. The years hadn't been kind to her - a product of not only her age, but her clearly terrible and strict personality. I'd encountered my share of elders in my life. I loved meeting and talking to men and women who'd lived a full, rich and happy life. You could tell them from a glance - the lines on their face were ones of laughter and smiles. It was almost like they didn't even have to smile, it was permanently carved into their face, and they made you smile despite yourself. Grelod was the opposite. She'd spent her days scowling, snapping at and scolding anyone and everyone in her path. And it showed. I wondered what could have happened to the woman - to make her so broken and bad. But when she turned that scowl my way - I found that I didn't care.

"And what about you, newbie? Do you have a problem with Shakespeare?"

I became faintly aware of the quiet opening and closing of a metal door latch in the background. I flicked my eyes to the door way, and observed several dead pan walking suits silently enter the auditorium.

"Do I have a problem with him?" I asked, unable to contain the smirk that crossed my lips. "Why, I can't say the man's done anything to personally offend me."

I could've sworn I could hear her grinding her teeth - even from this distance. "That tongue of yours would make us all so much more happier if it stopped wagging." she said.

I took a deep breath. It was now, or never. Somehow, this felt to me as if it were less about my personal risk here. If there even was one anymore. Ulfric had all but erupted when he set out to burn our bridge, so he wasn't much of a problem anymore. I bit my lip in an attempt to quell the twang that took over my heart. The only two guys Astrid would target then would be Ralof and Brynjolf. They were obviously less volatile than Ulfric. I just wanted to keep them out of this for their own sakes - not mine. Well, maybe it would be for my sake. Maybe I could just pull an Ulfric and back away from them too. If that was the effect I had on people, I shuddered to think that I might make more people react that way. In my defense, I was up until that moment unaware of how people really reacted to me - being a loner and all. I sucked at this kind of thing and this was just the result, I guessed. In the present moment, I just wanted to watch Grelod squirm.

I feigned puppy eyes. "But Grelod, my tongue isn't a dog - how can it wag?" I said innocently.

"_Miss _Solitude-Dawnstar! If you insist on antagonising the class, why don't I show you just how dog like you can be? I'll be seeing you after school, and by the end of the three hour hell I have in store for you - you'll be _begging _me to let you go."

The booming noise of a man clearing his throat carried remarkably through the theatre. "Grelod Kind." he said in a deep voice. "My name is Titus Mede. Board of Schools. I'd like to have a word with you."

Titus Mede was a balding man, with a lush, white beard and aviator sunglasses. He had entwined his fingers at chest height, leaving his two index fingers free to move with every new word. Grelod looked as if the breath had been knocked from her body. I breathed a sigh of relief. I'd done it. That was it. Now I was safe. He opened the door for Grelod, and when she was safely outside the classroom, he turned to us.

"Class is dismissed." he said.

The class gathered their things and slinked wordlessly out of the lecture theatre. Before I could flee the scene, he shifted in front of me slightly. I looked up at Titus, attempting to appear as meek as possible. "Although I can't blame you, back talk is a sure way to get you in a lot of trouble." he muttered quietly, before shifting out of the way and allowing me to wordlessly slip through the maze of suits and out into the hall.

I wasn't struck with guilt this time. Which was a refreshing change. I sighed. At least it was Thursday. I only had to do one more day and this horrible week would be done with and I could have two days to rest. That was just what I needed, a little bit of R&R. Maybe a bath. A bubble bath. I pressed my eyes shut, trying to imagine the sensation of warm bath water and the gentle kiss of bubbles against my skin.

The feeling of a cold, clammy hand on my wrist wasn't what I was going for, but it was unavoidable. I reluctantly opened my eyes.

"Well done, my dear." Astrid purred.

"You already know?" I asked.

"Hon, half the school already knows. The old hag gets escorted down the hall by a bunch of monkeys in suits? Things like that tend to get around." she smiled at me. She looked almost normal today - she'd eased up on the dark makeup, and she was actually quite beautiful behind all the black. She laughed, "But I'm not criticising. You did well. The old crone had it coming. And you saved the future of the drama class, to boot."

"Right. Well. Now that we're done, I'd like to use this free period I've suddenly got to get some work done."

"In a moment dear. Walk with me." she said, no, commanded - pulling me by the wrist alongside her. "An interesting fashion choice you've made today love." she said, pulling at Ulfric's t-shirt.

"I thought I'd try something new." I grumbled.

"A little bird tells me Ulfric drove you to school today. And that's not all. Ever been to Candlehearth Hall Cafe?"

I cringed.

"So..." she whispered, leaning towards me and tickling my ear with hot breath, "How was he?"

I recoiled violently, wrenching my wrist free of her grasp. "We did _not_ sleep together, Astrid." I chewed the inside of my cheek. "Well, not in the traditional sense. We didn't make the beast with two backs if that's what you're referring to."

She sighed. "Shame. I was _really _hoping for some juicy gossip. In any case, that explains why he's so grumpy in humanities."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I've just slipped out of there to see what my newest protege had been getting up to. He's really been giving the teacher a hard time, scowling and such. You know how he is."

I frowned. I did know he was. It annoyed me to no end. Especially since this was apparently my fault and I hadn't the slightest clue about what I did. He was behaving like a teenage girl, honestly. And even I had the courtesy to let someone know what they did wrong before pulling a tanty.

"I take it by your sullen expression that it's your doing?"

I shrugged. I didn't see the harm in confiding in Astrid. Sure, she was the queen of gossip, but she was useful. More useful than most. Plus, behind all the threats, she does seem honestly interested in me and probably wouldn't do anything overly terrible. "I think so, not like he told me."

She pouted. "Oh love. Don't take it personally. He shuts everyone out. Did anyone ever tell you about Rikke?"

I raised my eyebrows. "No."

She laughed to herself. "Here's a story worth telling." she glided over one of the wooden benches that were scattered throughout the school. "Rikke runs with the Imperial crowd, sucking up to Tullius and such. Rumour is the two of them are," she made a series of hand gestures, "Anyway. It wasn't always that way. In fact, just last year, she was practically in love with Ulfric."

"Was it mutual?" I asked without thinking, hating that I cared enough to ask.

"No, no. That's what makes it so tragic. The poor girl was dedicated to him, despite her parent's views. For a while, it looked like Ulfric might've felt the same. But then, well, you know what happened to him. And he just shut down. He was exactly like he is now. Although, this time it's about you rather than his mother. Rikke didn't even get that courtesy."

"But it's not my fault! I didn't do anything."

She shot me a look of honest sympathy. "If you didn't do anything, maybe you should just let it go. You don't deserve to be put through this."

I was surprised. "Wow, Astrid. I didn't really expect this from you. Thank you. I'll... I'll take your advice."

Her kind expression dropped back into her trademark seductive smirk, "Of course. Why dwell on one hunk when there are two more just dying to get your attention? I hear Brynjolf's been a bit jumpy lately. He's probably worried about you."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Thanks, Astrid." I said, getting up off the bench and walking away.

"Enjoy your rest, I'm sure we'll be in touch soon." I heard her purr from behind me.

I shook my head. She was right, of course. I wasn't going to achieve anything from worrying about him. I felt bad for reducing him to his current state, but at the end of the day - you can't control how people interpret what you say or do.

(xxx)

The rest of the day went smoothly. I saw neither hide nor hair of Ulfric since he dropped me off that morning. It was a relief. He was obviously avoiding me, which made my life just that much more endurable. In fact, I took the peace as the perfect opportunity to catch up on some work I hadn't been able to do due to the constant drama. When I was safe in the four walls of my bedroom, I let my inhibitions go and relaxed. Perhaps there is some rest for the wicked. My weekend had come early.

I'd just began contemplating the possibility of a bubble bath when I heard my Mum's car pull into the driveway. I exhaled loudly. Time to face the music. I slunk down the stairs and opened the door for her.

"Thanks love." she uttered at me from the side, trudging in with handfuls of shopping. She heaved them up onto the kitchen bench. "Did you have a nice night?"

I shrugged. "I suppose. Sorry for not telling you."

She smiled at me. My body tensed. Something was wrong. I was expecting a worse reaction. I was expecting outrage, then eventual understanding not... This unconditional love thing she was doing. "It's fine my dear. You're 16, going on 17! You can't be my baby forever." She hugged me tight.

"Th..anks, Mum." I strained to say, considering she was compressing me like an anaconda.

She loosed her grip and instead turned her attention to my forehead. "What happened?" she asked, tracing the cut with her finger.

"Oh," I forced a laugh, "I just fell over. It's just a scrape."

She turned her attention lower, running her fingers through the charcoal coloured fabric that clung to my torso. "Who's is this?"

"Oh," I started, turning away from her and running my hands through my already messy hair. "It's my frien-, it's Ulfric's."

"Oooh, tell me more. Is he cute?" she insisted.

"No! I mean, yes. It's nothing. My singlet just got, dirty... And he lent me his shirt for the day."

"Did you...?"

"No!" I said, too loudly. "It's not like that. He's just a nice guy."

"Good, because I have such high hopes for you and that cute ginger boy next door." she almost squealed. Grinning erratically. "What's his name? Bruce, Brian, Br-"

"Brynjolf." I interjected.

"Right. Brynjolf." she mumbled, turning her attention to her shopping. "Oh, speaking of Brynjolf..." she started, obviously attempting to seem nonchalant and casual.

I let out a long sigh. I should've known. It wasn't like my Mum to just leave things alone. This was the reason I never liked to tell her about anything that was going on in my life. She'd always take it upon herself to 'help' me, which usually just made things worse.

"I'm having his parents over for dinner tomorrow night and I _expect_ you to be on your best behaviour." she said sternly.

"And will Bryn be there?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She grinned. "Oh of course my dear. I mean, we are neighbours after all. We need some new friends in this town."

"Yeah. Right..." I groaned. I darted forward, kissing her quickly on the cheek. "I'm going to go have a bath."

As I trudged up the stairs. It took all my willpower not to throw myself down them again and hope to die. Great. Just fucking great.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Oh yes. Dinner with da Bryn. What could go wrong? Sometimes I feel guilty for all the things I do to Audrey, but then I don't. It's just too much fun. :')  
><strong>

**At the beginning of this chapter I tried a little modern twist on the canon Grelod lines from the DB quest. Hope it was at least a little enjoyable. :)**

**Again, sorry for any typos. I really hate rereading and I type way too fast. And I promise I'll go through and correct them soon-ish.**


	10. A Game At Dinner

**A/N: To the anon reviewer who advised that I changed Ulfric's personality because he's too much like Edward Cullen: Thanks for giving me a laugh. :P I haven't been able to get the image of Ulfric sparkling out of my mind all day. Unfortunately, I cannot agree or disagree with that point considering I have no plans to either read or watch any of the Twilight saga. Ulfric's personality is a homage to my ex-boyfriend, who in hindsight was a lot like Ulfric. Considering there is only so much depth a video game character can have, I felt that basing him off a real person would aid his development as a character.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I managed to slip while crawling out of the bath that night. Turns out that the rounded bottom of a ceramic tub, still slick with water and bubbles isn't the most stable surface. My shoulder had collided violently with a tiled wall. Not before wrapping me up in blankets and all but forcing several packets of frozen peas onto my shoulder - Mum had declared I wasn't fit for school on Friday. Not that I was complaining. Well, about missing school anyhow. I found plenty of energy to complain about my body being too hot under all the blankets and my shoulder being much too cold. I'd drifted off to sleep very late that night, exhausted.<p>

(xxx)

Come the morning sun, my first agenda was to wriggle out of my fabric cocoon and complain to Mum. My shoulder was feeling much better, thankfully not broken or dislocated - just a bit tender to move, but it was hardly swollen at all. Of course; I didn't let her know that.

"Mum." I said, following the interjection with a groan and delicate grasp at the shoulder in question. "It still kinda hurts."

"Well honey," she said, not looking up from the morning's newspaper. A headline jumped out at me from somewhere near the bottom of the first page, 'Local Drama Teacher Jeopardises Career'. "That's why I kept you from school today. Do rest up sweetie."

"Yeah, I was going to. But I just wanted to talk to you about something." I carefully started, rubbing the back of my neck tenderly. "I'm feeling quite weary - do you think you could call off dinner tonight? I'm just not feeling up to-"

The loud clink of a spoon dropped against the edge of a bowl stopped me mid sentence. She looked me in the eye. "Cancel dinner? Audrey, that'd be awfully rude. I thought your father and I taught you better than that.

I hung my head in defeat. "You're right, Ma. Sorry." I mumbled, before slinking back up the stairs.

(xxx)

8 in the morning soon trickled into 12noon, 12noon turned into 2 in the afternoon, 2 in the afternoon crawled along into 5 in the evening. All the way, I sat wrapped in blankets, gorging myself on T.V shows and wasabi coated peas (my most guilty pleasure). I'd drift in and out of sleep, oblivious to the troubles of the world and my social life for one beautiful morning and afternoon. It was an incredibly enjoyable experience. As a bonus, my shoulder only tweaked painfully now and then - but besides those moments it was totally fine. I considered this less of a day off due to injury - and more of a day off because if I had to spend one more day of this week even in the vicinity of Ulfric and Astrid I'd probably commit a murder. At least severely injure someone.

Mum rapping on my door frantically made me roll my eyes in contempt.

"They'll be here at 6, Audrey. You have one hour. Please don't come down in your pyjamas." she said sweetly, yet loud before quickly gliding down the stairs. Probably to attend to whatever monstrosity had taken over the kitchen. I groaned and edged off my bed, stretching my stiff muscles and brushing the crumbs off my bed and onto the bedroom floor. I'd clean that up later, I promised myself. I stripped off my pyjamas and beheld my reflection. At least I didn't look like I'd spent all day in bed. I ferreted through my wardrobe. I hadn't a clue of what disgusting, constricting fabric to pull onto my body.

"Mum what do you want me to wear?!" I called out, my voice hoarse from the day's misuse.

"A dress or something, I don't know! Something nice!" she yelled back, followed by a loud series of curse words and the sound of falling kitchenware.

Right. A dress. I pulled out a mid-thigh, summery cobalt blue dress. I'd always loved electric looking blues, so this was a dress I'd bought - only to often admire and never wear. I slipped it on and inspected my reflection meticulously. I shrugged. It was as good as it was going to get. I slipped on a pair of low heeled white sandals, brushed out the bird's nest that was my hair, ran a tinted lip balm over my lips and I was ready to go. Almost, at least. I spritzed the nape of my neck quickly with a floral perfume. I probably smelt like bed and wasabi. If anything, I'd like to at least convey the illusion of effort - then everyone would think I cared about this dinner. Which I didn't. I was still nursing my damaged pride from the day before. In fact, I didn't think I had the energy to be snarky towards Brynjolf anymore. A reality which was disappointing - it was my protection. Whenever I felt uncomfortable, I'd just give whoever was the problem some attitude and I was usually fine. Now I'd just look like I was trying too hard. The last thing I wanted was Brynjolf to think anything of this - my Mum was insane. I loved her dearly, but sometimes I wished she would just cease and desist.

I was flicking through various photo albums on my phone when I noticed the time. **17:55**. Great. Just great. I threw my phone back onto my bed and started down the hall before I could second guess my decision to wear this dress.

(xxx)

I might've found it romantic in any other circumstance. That I'd be slowly making my way down the stairs, right hand slipping down a polished wooden rail, when Mum opened the door to welcome our neighbors into her home. Our neighbours and their son, of course. I met Brynjolf's icy blue orbs, and forgot to look away as I continued down the stairs and scolded myself for making eye contact now of all moments. I gnawed nervously at the already bitten flesh of my cheek. It was a nasty habit of mine, whenever I felt nervous - to devour my cheeks. I couldn't have reached the bottom of the stairs soon enough, because when I did - I hid like a toddler behind my mother. Smiling meekly in response to the enthusiastic greetings from Brynjolf's parents. He looked a lot like his father, I noted, who boasted long, dark red hair pulled back into a slick ponytail and a neatly trimmed beard of the same hue. He had deep green eyes, I noted. Brynjolf obviously got his blue eyes from his mother - a beautiful woman with thin wispy wrinkles only brushing the surface of her pale skin. Well crap. He had gorgeous parents. It took a lot of effort not to prolong my thoughts of a Brynjolf in his early twenties, with stubble and the same mussed hair and a deep booming brogue and -

"Hi, Audrey." Brynjolf said meekly from between his parents. A small rosy tint flushed across his face. Wait... Is he blushing? I stifled a laugh rather unsuccessfully, instead managing to make a rasping noise from the back of my throat. This deepened the red. Oh Gods, he was as nervous about this as I was. The three adults looked at me expectantly.

"Hey Bryn." I said quickly, smiling innocently.

"We've heard so much about you, my dear!" Bryn's mother beamed down at me. She was at least a good head taller than Brynjolf and I. Remarkably, she didn't have the same brogue as Brynjolf and his father. She mustn't be from the same place.

"Oh yes." his father chimed in. "All good things, I assure you, lass."

I smiled at the ground. So Bryn's parents were just as set on embarrassing him as my mother was. And it would seem he picked the 'lass' from his father. I wouldn't be surprised if he reserved that for when he wasn't with his father. "That's nice." I said quietly to my feet.

"Alright!" My Mum piped up, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Let's start with some wine. I bought the most _amazing_ bubbly. On sale too!" she started, taking Brynjolf's parents briskly towards the kitchen - where they quickly started pre-dinner drinks. Brynjolf and I were left standing awkwardly in the door. He'd been watching them leave quietly.

"So," I started, breaking the silence. "They think you're an innocent, sweet, well behaved boy I guess?"

He dropped the mask instantly, adopted his trademark vibe of seediness and ragged charm, and placed a hand on his heart. "You wound me! I thought we were getting along so well. I am incredibly well-behaved!"

I scoffed. "Right. And I've had the best week of my life."

"Of course you did. You met me." he winked. I rolled my eyes, sick of standing. I made my way towards the some what comfortable couch in the lounge room. I collapsed on it. "So I didn't see you at school today."

"You were looking?" I jeered.

"But of course! Rumour spreads. I wanted to see how you were."

This time it was me who blushed. "Oh, Bryn. That's sweet of you. I just fell over in the bath. My shoulder's fine." I deflected, knowing very well what he was implying.

He raised his eyebrows. "Now that's news. Have you ever considered taking showers instead, lass?" he chuckled.

I scowled. "It hurt." I whinged like a five year old.

"I bet it did." he said, rather solemnly. His hand lurched forward, then dropped to his side. I watched it with interest. "But you know what I mean."

"No." I snapped. "I'm afraid I don't. Could you take a break from your roundabouting for one night?" I hoped it'd be enough of a warning for him to stop talking about it.

He frowned, scanning my face. His frown quickly turned into an angry expression and he reached out to touch my forehead. I stiffened up, but he never touched me. Instead, his hand lurched forward and back - as if he were wanting to caress a dog with a wagging tail who also had a reputation for biting people. "Did he hurt you?" he asked, his voice low and serious. His brogue was less amusing when he spoke like that. He sounded like he was scolding me, or like a cheap T.V villain.

"No, no. Nothing like that." I said, batting his hand away like a persistent fly.

He studied me for a moment. "What did happen?" he asked, much more seriously.

I sighed. And told him everything. Exempting the kiss, of course. I just didn't feel comfortable telling him that he was half of the reason I left Ulfric that first time and ending up having to stay the night. I just said we had a disagreement. I also exempted sleeping next to each other. It felt good to be able to tell him, surprisingly. He said nothing, just watching me intently, and his expression gently shifting in reaction to certain thing - notably when I said I spent the night.

"Do you have any idea why he just pushed you away?" he asked finally.

I simply shrugged, crossing my legs and dropping my hands in my lap. "You can understand why I'm angry."

"Of course." he said, shifting closer to me. "He's not worth your worry."

He sounded a lot like Astrid when he said that, I noted. Maybe they both said the same thing because it's the only thing to say - the only answer. "I suppose not."

"Plus," he whispered. I half expected him to drop back into his usual witty self at that point, but he kept his voice low. "He's an idiot for not seeing you for you."

I turned away from Bryn, suddenly incredibly uncomfortable with his intense eye contact. "And what am I?"

"Kids!" a few loud voices called from the dining room, followed by a chorus of laughter.

"Well, _we're_ late evidently." he said, the typical Brynjolf back in his voice. He slipped off the couch and offered me his hand, beaming down at me. I smiled up at him and stood up on my own. I regretted that instantly, but my brain had shut down earlier in the evening and I didn't have it in me to be polite. He shrugged and we both made our way to the dinner table.

I took a deep breath. What a _great_ start.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't know what to do so I made canon Brynjolf AU Brynjolf's father am I a monster I think so.  
><strong>

**But yeah. As always, if you like this story - please follow/favourite/review. It really makes my day when I get that email that someone has done something to do with my story. :) It's like my baby, the irreverent spawn of the back of my mind (I secretly love it).**


	11. Taking Care Of Business

I was finding it extremely difficult to think of a time when I was more uncomfortable. My Mum and Bryn's parents were happily chattering away about newly discovered mutual friends, my father (who was apparently getting back from the city next week), and the achievements of their children. Leaving Brynjolf and I sitting awkwardly opposite each other, without much to say at all, picking at our food. The entire situation really robbed me of any appetite I had - plus the energy I was spending to appear collected and polite was really starting to weigh down on me. I told myself that it'd be alright; I'd only have to put up with this for a little while longer and then it would be the weekend. I really was tired of all of this formality. It was just an excuse for my Mum to further her social circle, using the excuse 'oh we are neighbours and _oh look_ our children go to the same school wow such a coincidence'. I gently set my cutlery on my plate.

"May I be," Ugh, what was the word? "_Excused_?" I asked, loud enough to be heard over the chatter.

My mother beamed at me. "Of course dear. Take your plate to the kitchen."

I smiled at the table, scooped up my plate and all but ran out of the dining room, dropped my plate in the sink and escaped into the lounge room. I obviously would've run up to my bedroom, but that would be 'impolite'. I wasn't in the mood to be lectured on etiquette and niceties. I stretched out in my arm chair and let my eyes close.

"Thank the gods that's over." Bryn's brogue sounded from in front of me not moments later. I rolled my eyes behind closed lids.

"You got away too?" I asked, faking my interest.

"Aye. There was too much being discussed there that I didn't understand." he said, planting himself on the arm of my chair.

I opened my eyes reluctantly. "At least you hate this as much as I do."

"Well, I imagine not. I can't complain about the company." he said, gazing down at me mischievously. We were close enough that I could see the different hues in his eyes - the iris was a deep blue around his pupil, gradiating to a pale sky blue around the rim. I was almost jealous of his eyes in that moment - they were completely wasted on a guy. They were utterly mesmerising, the way they flicked back and forth across my own plain brown eyes. "What're your plans for the weekend?" he said lowly, dissolving the moment.

I cleared my throat and looked down into my lap. "Stay as far away from all the bullshit as I can." I said frankly.

"Aye. A good plan if ever I heard one." He was still so close, although I'd looked away. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as his warm breath tickled the skin there. "By bullshit, you mean me - right?"

I pursed my lips. "I've been hard on you. I understand that now. This school... It's just so different. There's always something happening and it's overwhelming to keep up with it all. I.." I had to stop when my voice spiked with emotion. When I felt the pricks at the backs of my eyes, I realised just how stressful it had all been. "I've never had many friends. I never let myself. I'd push people away and... People here, they just keep trying."

"I can't speak for the rest of the flock, but I'll always keep trying. I can tell you deserve at least this." Bryn said, an alien affection laced in his tone.

I keeped my eyes focused on my hands; wringing them together. "Thank you."

"Any time, lass." he said, placing a hand tentatively on my shoulder. We sat like that for a good long while, until he piped up - the mirth back in his brogue: "Now, _my _plans for the weekend. I'll be burning some bee hives."

I looked at him like he was completely insane. I laughed to myself. "Sorry Bryn, I thought I just heard you say you were going to burn bee hives."

He smirked at me. "Oh, but I am. And I'd like to invite you along on the ride."

I scoffed. "You want me to burn bee hives with you?"

"Aye. Romantic isn't it?" he beamed down at me, gently shoving me to the side with his shoulder. "You see, I have an_... Arrangement_... With the son of one of the key players in Tamriel's tourism industry."

I laughed to myself. Oh dear god. This is fucking bullshit, isn't it? Fate has a twisted fucking sense of humour, that's for sure. "Ah-huh..." was all I said, remembering I should probably say something to keep him from feeling neglected as my thoughts let me drift off. This felt so unreal, my head began to feel light and my inhibitions just vanished. I was almost drunk from sheer disbelief.

"I think her name's Maven Black-Briar... She runs the Black-Briar Mead Brewery on the other side of town. Tamriel gets a bunch of tourism from hipsters who like to drink antiquated beverages, or whatever. I don't really care." he rambled. "What matters, is where she gets the honey."

I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded. "I suppose this is where we come in." I mumbled.

"Oh, is it _we_ now, lass?" he purred. "Anyway. Maven's son - Hemming Black-Briar attends our school."

"Can't say I've met him."

"Oh, but you have. Real pompous git, runs with Tullius and his groupies. Anyway, he's taken a hobby of bullying this lanky kid called Aringoth. Turns out - Aringoth's father runs the town's apiary. One thing led to another, Aringoth's withdrawing his support from the brewery. And if _all _the produce isn't local..."

"She loses the business from people who care about that kind of thing..."

"You're a fast learner, lass." he said with a wink.

"I've been told..." I retorted, adding my own smirk. "So why are we involved again?"

"Well how useful is money to a high school student?"

"Very?"

"Precisely. And as it would happen, I've been providing Maven's son with 'alternatives to studying' to get my fair share of that money."

"So you give Hemming cheat sheets..."

"Right. And Maven is shrewd, and recognises our mutual benefit from the arrangement. And if she were to seek other sources for my services - I'd be $50 poorer every test that dimwit bullshits his way through. So, she's asked me to burn some of Aringoth's fathers' hives, to send him a message."

"But isn't that breaking the law?"

"Of course it is."

I furrowed my brow. "It seems to me like you're being the bad guy here... Plus how do you even need the money? You look pretty well off."

He shrugged. "I like to have a bit of spending money. And I do rather like to pride myself on being bad." he growled.

I shook my head in disbelief. "This is too much, Brynjolf." I went to stand up. He caught me by the wrist and held on tight. My eyes trailed from his hand, clinging desperately onto my wrist like a frightened child, back up to his face. "And this, has been happening a lot to me lately."

"You need to see things from a different perspective. If Maven can't sell her mead, the tourism in Tamriel goes down. If Tourism goes down, the economy plummets along with it. And what happens then? Think about it. Sometimes you have to just be bad for the greater good." he pleaded, his penetrating eyes not giving me any release.

We stared at each other like that. My complete repulsion trickled into a feeling I wasn't quite familiar with. "You're a lot smarter than you let on, aren't you?" I purred, leaning in.

He seemed slightly taken a-back by my tone, and as his lips parted - his grip on my wrist loosened. I took that opportunity to wrench my wrist away from him.

He grinned. "Oh now _that's_ a wicked trick, lass. You really should use it more often." he purred back, closing the gap between us.

I rolled my eyes back into my head and walked over to the coffee table, absentmindedly straightening a few papers that were strewn on it. "I don't have any immediate plans."

He followed me to the table, running his finger along the edge; and once again uncomfortably close to me. "I can see I made a convincing case though. Come on, Audrey. You can't deny you'd enjoy the distraction..."

I could feel the corruption lacing his voice. He really was horrible, terrible, every negative adjective there was. I inhaled sharply. He was like everything forbidden, anything wicked - the shady person your parents warn you to never get involved with. But that rugged charm he had should definitely be declared illegal - because every word he piped out in that brogue of his made me feel more relaxed. He really was a poison. An undeniably sweet one, but a poison that'd kill you just the same.

I was so immersed in my own thoughts that I didn't feel his hand slip on top of mine, which was now shaking with something I couldn't put a name to. "The rush..." he whispered, moving closer till I could feel his hot breath on my ear. My legs were far too heavy to move, so all I could do to get away from this intrusion was tilt my head away from him. "The company..." he murmured, fingertips slowly running up my arm tenderly, like they were savouring the curve and swell of the muscle there. My face suddenly grew incredibly hot and that little part of my consciousness that told me this was a terrible idea starting nagging my train of thought. The space between us became smaller, smaller, and smaller still. And that little thought swelled from a little note into a vigorous symphony.

He was bad. What he was doing was bad. This place was bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Danger, and such. One thought was enough to pull me out of my trance like state. Parents.

"Brynjolf." I wanted to say. But instead it escaped my lips sounding a bit too much like a moan. A little grunt of acknowledgement rose from the intruding body that was now pressed against mine, warm breath trailing down from my ear to my neck. If it weren't for the point I was trying to convey, I wasn't a hundred percent confident that I _wouldn'__t_ lean into him. The lines between good and bad were blurring beyond recognition. "We're not alone." I managed to whimper. As if on cue, a sudden rise of laughter and clink of glasses reminded us of their presence.

I could feel him freeze and tense up. He slowly removed his hand; which was just trickling up my upper arm, and backed away. His mouth was slight agape, as if he were lost for words. He suddenly dropped his eyes, blushing. I found it utterly astounding that he could be so suave one moment, then be reduced to a typical teenage mess the next. "Fuck. I..." he stuttered, running his hand over his face and back through his hair - mussing it up more.

"I, uh, suppose... That for the greater good..." I murmured. Gods. What was I even doing? Like every terrible cliche ever: my mind says no, but my heart.. Well. Something's screaming yes. That something seems to be controlling my mouth too.

"Great." he said to the space above my head.

"Now why do you two look like cats stuck in the cream?" a booming brogue sounded from behind us. I turned nonchalantly to see that everyone had left the dining room.

"I, um."

"Just discussing the latest goss, Dad." Brynjolf piped up, all the awkwardness gone from his voice.

Mum gave me an inquisitive look then turned back to the group. "It was absolutely lovely to meet you three! We have to do something like this again, right Audrey?"

I smiled politely and nodded.

"Oh, we'll be organising something for _sure_!" Bryn's Mum said with enthusiasm rivaling my Mum's.

The goodbyes with over and done with quicker than I expected. Brynjolf was the last to leave, lingering by the door.

"Tomorrow night?" he asked.

I smirked. "Still can't believe you talked me into this, but sure."

"Great." he said, looking down at his shoes. "Mercer won't kill me after all." he mumbled almost inaudibly to himself.

I raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Who was Mercer?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who indeed, Audrey? Who indeed...**

**As always, F,F&R if you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it for you guys! :)**


	12. Loud And Clear

I couldn't sleep.

What was I even saying, of course I couldn't. Not when so much was running through my mind. I didn't have a clue where to start, even, so I just lay in bed staring up at the roof thinking about how screwed I was. Brynjolf was just. Ugh. I honestly just wanted to punch him, but at least I was emotionally intelligent enough to see that it wasn't him I was angry at - it was myself. I could've just... Moved. I could've moved. I could've walked, jogged, ran, shambled, scampered or skipped away but no; I didn't. I just stood there, dumbstruck - like I had no idea what was happening. But I knew perfectly well. I'd handled it pretty well until I tried to get to sleep and the voice inside my head started nagging me. Recreating the sensation of fingertips softly brushing against my arm and the feeling of hot breath on my neck. I flipped over in exasperation and buried my face into my pillow. What was wrong with me? I took a shower, but it was like I wasn't clean from him touch. I felt like he was right there with me, lingering in spirit. Even thoughts were enough to make myself blush. I flipped over again. Gods. Wasn't there anyway to get comfortable on this fucking bed? It just added to my frustration until I thought I was going to cry. I ran my hand over my face firmly, trying to snap myself out of this.

I threw the duvet off my body. Now that was too cold. I replaced it. Too hot. I stuck a leg out. Now that was better.

'Monsters.' my consciousness whispered.

I slowly drew my foot, and soon my whole body up to my neck back into the duvet. Fucking hell. I can't even sleep now, there was obviously something very wrong. I rolled over to look at my alarm clock: **1:47**. Great. Just splendid. Brynjolf was definitely the reason for that. He probably knew the effect he had on me... Although, he did seem as shocked by the progressions as I was.

A sudden thought shocked me enough to sit up. And who the fuck was Mercer? Brynjolf had said 'Mercer won't kill me after all.'

He made it sound as though he answered to this 'Mercer' fellow, like he had some measure of power over him - but... No; that couldn't be it. Brynjolf had always worded things as though _he_ himself was the 'leader' of the Thieves Guild. He wouldn't have a reason to lie about that to me. If it wasn't that, what was it? Was he involved in more stuff than I knew about?

It was really unsettling. My brain had the right of it: he was bad, bad news. He was wrong. And yet I'd agreed to break the law for him... Why? It wasn't as if I liked him or anything...

Of course I didn't.

That would be stupid.

Besides, I'm not the kind of girl to deliberately lead several guys on. I mean - Ralof I never really felt much for. There was a bit of compatibility there, sure, but it didn't keep me up at night. And I let him know as well as I could - that was good, right? And Ulfric. Well. He worked. He worked well. Beyond whatever emotional struggle he was plodding through - he was worth it. Worth anyone's time, he was a good man underneath the spikes and moats keeping his inner self protected. I wasn't leading him on, either, he cut ties and that was that. So why was Brynjolf different? Why couldn't my body just **move**.

He was like a fucking disease. An unobserved contagion. It's all fine and dandy for a while then suddenly **bam**. You're bed-ridden and not much good for anything, really.

Somewhere in my thoughts, I reached the conclusion that I'd have to hate him. It was the only solution. I'd have to... To not show up tomorrow and never talk to him again and move towns and countries or kill him.

Yet somehow the thought of him disappointed, lying in the dark wondering where the fuck he went wrong, being confused - like I was... I didn't want that. Nobody deserved to be cut off like that. But the alternative was starting to scare me more.

(xxx)

From the minute I woke the next morning (or rather, afternoon. Sleeping in was my jam.) I was occupied with this and that, odd little things to keep myself entertained. So thoroughly entertained that the light left in no time at all. The thought that the walls of my house seperated me effectively from Brynjolf was comforting, but of course I'd agreed to go be a bloody criminal with him. What if he was right - I did just want the distraction? I acknowledged that an adrenaline rush was enough to make your whole day better, was that why I was doing this? Was I bored? Was my prefrontal cortex really insufficiently developed and I couldn't begin to fathom what a terrible idea this was? Or was I just subconsciously ignoring any danger?

I suppose it didn't matter. Brynjolf would be at my door any minute now. I could tell he prided himself on being punctual - unless he had an alterior motive to be late.

"Hey Mum," I called out, not really sure where she was, "I'm going to hang out with Brynjolf in a few minutes, don't wait up for me."

Mum slinked around the corner and evaluated me with hands on hip. "And are you going to come back wearing his shirt?"

I cleared my throat. "Uh. I don't plan to..." I blushed.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I don't want you having casual sex with this boy, alright? I like his parents and I'd like to sustain a friendship."

My eyes widened so far I felt as though they were going to fall out of my skull. Likewise, my jaw practically hit the floor. "Mum!" I rasped, suddenly out of breath. "I'm not going to..." I shook my head. "I... What!?" My heart rate was right up there in the bracket of 'ridiculously high you should probably calm down'.

Mum grinned at me. "Oh I see how it is. You're not going to have sex." she winked, before turning away.

I stood there gobsmacked, trying to wrap my head around what just happened. The knock on the door made me practically die from shock. I stormed over to the door and swung it open violently - needing somewhere to transfer all this built up outrage.

"What?!" I snapped, seeing right through whoever was at the door.

"I thought you'd be happier to see me than that, love."

I grinned, forgetting about my anger in an instant. "I missed you!" I squealed, throwing my arms around him.

"I missed you too, little lion."

"Mum!" I called out. "Dad's home!"

And in the excitement of the little reunion I was in the middle of, I'd completely forgotten that Brynjolf was going to be at my door at any moment. That was, of course, until he walked tentatively up to our group hug.

"Uh, Audrey?" he asked quietly.

I felt sorry for him as my Dad whipped around and gave Bryn a terrifying scowl. Right. That was probably going to be a problem.

"Dad!" I said quickly. "This is Brynjolf! We're working on a, uh, project together."

I could practically taste Bryn's nervousness as my 6"2' ex-army father took a few slow, determined steps towards him. I quickly darted to Bryn's side, locking my eyes with my mother's who looked just as panicked as I felt. Dad narrowed his eyes at him, moving his head like a falcon would while regarding it's potential prey. "What," he started in a booming voice, "Are you intentions for my daughter?"

Brynjolf cleared his throat nervously.

"Purely friendly, Dad." I chimed in quickly. "He's, uh." I threaded an arm around Brynjolf's, adding just enough pressure to make him look at me. There was only one thing to do here, Dad had _that_ look. "He's gay. There's nothing to worry about." I said, more to Brynjolf than to my Dad.

Bryn's eyes widened and he went to object, but a firmly pinched him.

"Yup. Extremely gay. In fact, your daughter and I were going to go shopping for a Homecoming dress after we finish our schoolwork." he lied, with an admirable amount of flair and softening his brogue.

I hugged his arm sweetly, resting my head against his shoulder. "I'm glad I have such great new bestie."

Dad's expression softened. "Alright then. You two have fun!" He planted a soft kiss on my brow. "Don't be back too late. I want you up early Sunday morning for family time."

"Sure thing, Dad." I said, before leading Bryn down the path and down the street towards his house, waving back at my parents.

(xxx)

"Okay what the fuck just happened." Bryn said frantically, his brogue back and strong as ever.

I couldn't contain my smirk. "Well, my Dad's really protective. Fortunately, very open too. It was the only thing I could say!"

He shook his head, shielding his eyes from me with his palm. "Gods..." was all he could utter.

"If it makes you feel any better, I thought it was absolutely hilarious. The position of feminine best friend is still open if you want it, though."

"Aye, I see that. But I think I'll pass, if it's all the same you lass." he said, standing up straight.

I shrugged. "Your loss." I jeered. "So. Let's get this over and done with."

He nodded, extending his arm towards his car. Which was actually ridiculous. I didn't recognise the brand, but I recognised a good quality car when I saw it. "Ladies first." he purred.

I ran a hand along the edge. "How did you afford this?"

He cringed, and looked as if he was going to object to me touching his car. I removed my hand tentatively and he sighed in relief. "One of my many mysteries, lass."

I slipped into the car, silently surprised at how comfortable the leather felt beneath me. "So. Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see, _little lion_." he said, teasing me at the end. He reached back into the backseat of the car.

I hung my head. "You heard that, huh." I always found my Dad's nickname for me embarassing.

"How'd you get it?" he asked, continuing to rummage around.

I crossed my legs, gazing out the window at the fence separating our properties. "When I was three, I had this lion costume for Halloween. I'd roar at everyone and saw, and because I was apparently so adorable - everyone acted scared. Of course, in my toddler brain - I took this as evidence that I was actually a lion. I refused to take it off for a week, roaring in protest every time my Mum tried to make me have a bath. Dad called me his little lion, and when we were in public - he'd proudly declare it to whoever asked why his daughter was filthy and roaring like a savage. I suppose it kinda stuck."

I turned back to Brynjolf and he smiled at me fondly. "That's sweet." he said, before draping a long sort of bag across my legs.

"And what is this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh it's yours. It's the dress your Mum bought you for homecoming. She let me borrow it."

A quizzical smile crossed my lips. "Taken to dressing up in my clothes now?" I teased.

"Damn. That was my deepest darkest secret. I just love the way the fabric feels on my skin." he laughed, almost hitting my arms with over dramatic gestures. His face sobered. "I asked your Mum if I could 'take you out' tonight, and said we were going to a fancy party."

"And how much of that is true?" I asked, unzipping the bag slowly.

"However much of it you want to be true." he purred. "But we'll be going to the party regardless."

I blushed. And the dress looked amazing. I could already see it was a dark, midnight blue, with teardrop glass beads gathered at the bosom, and diffusing as they crept down the chest. Mum always had a thing for dresses. "Why?"

"Well. The party is at Goldenglow Estate. Where we, coincidentally, need to burn some bee hives. Aringoth's family got filthy rich off their apiary - Gods only know how. Aringoth is a bit of a fancy lad, so he's invited a few of his friends to a prestigious party his father is holding. I pulled a few strings, and got us invited. Once we're there, it should be a simple thing to slip away, engage in some pyromania, and make a run for it." he explained, obviously taking a lot of pride in his plan.

A plan which seemed almost a little too James-Bond-esque for my liking. "And you, what, want me to put this on on the side of the road?" I asked, skeptical.

"Who do you think I am?" he smirked. "I just wanted you in the car for the effect, lass. You can pop into my house."

"Your parents wont mind?"

"They're not home."

I sighed and exited the car, making my way for his front door with a bag slung over my arm and a pair of shoes in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the kind reviews guys! It really makes my day when I get the email and read them. I appreciate each and every one of you who has taken the time to post one - they really help my motivation. :)**

**And yes, the "quest" is varying dramatically from canon I have no idea what happened but it's glorious okay.**


	13. Goldenglow Estate

**A/N: Longer than usual chapter this time, because I just couldn't stop.**

* * *

><p>Somehow, Brynjolf had persuaded me to change in his bedroom. Which was fair enough, I suppose. He was changing in his parents' bedroom, and it seemed more appropriate to be in here than anywhere else in his house. A house which was impeccably decorated, minimalistic and clean. Somehow, all I'd seen of his home life didn't seem to suit him at all. He'd always wear leather jackets, ripped jeans and just go for the general punky or grunge look. And yet, his parents and home were sophisticated and neat. If I didn't know Bryn, I'd say he belonged with Tullius and his ilk. Even his bedroom wasn't anything outrageous. A few band posters were strewn up on the walls, but other than that, it was tidy and strangely non-teenage boy-y.<p>

I had the dress on in no time. I was extremely surprised when it fit. I suspected Mum took measurements when I was asleep - it wouldn't surprise me in the least. It was held up by a clip at the back of my neck, and had a plunging back that exposed my whole back up to the centre of my lower back's curve. It had a small, elegant split on my leg leg up to my knee, and went down to my ankles. Mum had provided shoes, too - simple heels of the dark, midnight blue as my dress. I loved the dress, except for the plunging back, but my long hair covered more than half of it. Satisfied, I slipped out of his room - and met Bryn in the hall.

I was more shocked than I remember being in my life.

His usually pleasantly messy red hair was brushed back either side of part, in the generic 'dapper' style. Now that it was out of his eyes, those blue moons stood out more than ever. He look undeniably more mature and collected this way. He wore a black tuxedo jacket, clearly tailor made, over a black buttoned low plunging vest. His bleach white dress shirt was protruding the perfect amount out of the bottom of his jacket, and slightly visible behind a silver, silk looking tie. His bottom half was unremarkable, black suit pants and shiny black leather shoes.

I didn't feel so bad for admiring his appearance when I saw he was doing the same. I smiled a small, meek smile. "I didn't think you'd ever touched a tuxedo in your life, Bryn."

He grinned. "Aye, you'd be surprised." he shrugged, "I went to a wedding once. Aunt or whatever, I forget now." His eyes dropped back to my dress.

"That's getting creepy." I jeered.

His face switched expressions quickly, as if I'd rudely snapped him out of a day dream. "Sorry, lass. I'd just never expected you to look like..." He looked lost for words.

There was that weird feeling again. "Like what?" I asked breathlessly.

"That..." he cleared his throat, "Formal, I mean. It's a good look for you."

My face flushed warm for a few moments, then cooled again. "So. Let's get this over and done with. I can't stand parties - too many people in small rooms."

He pouted at me. "Oh don't be like that, lass."

(xxx)

The drive wasn't long at all. It felt like barely any time had passed before we were driving through two large cast iron gates with intricate scrolls and figures between the rungs. The impeccably clean driveway passed through gardens with what looked like thousands of blooming flowers, of every colour and shape you could imagine. The driveaway ended in , or rather continued around, a roundabout - which looked more like a garden bed of it's own.

And of course, the manor. It was everything I imagined a manor would be like, like all those T.V shows. Large, double doors with pillars and a ridiculous amount of windows. Actually, not too unlike in style to my own school. They probably shared an architect.

"Shit." Brynjolf uttered from beside me.

"Feel out of your depth yet?" I asked, grinning to myself.

"Aye, that I do."

I looked out the window at all the suits and ties and gowns. "Somehow, I feel under dressed." I laughed, more out of nervousness than actually finding anything funny.

Brynjolf parked. I noticed how different car rides felt with Brynjolf, than they felt with Ulfric. The silence was more of an awkward, tension filled one rather than a peaceful one - without any need for words. "Right. Well. Here we are."

I didn't know what possessed me to ask, but the question leaped off my tongue before I could reel it back in. "Who's Mercer?"

Silence. He looked straight ahead, dead pan. I watched him expectantly. He quickly opened his door and shut it firmly behind him. I furrowed my brow. This was something he obviously didn't want to talk about it, and he wanted to talk about everything. That fact made me even more curious. He opened my door for me, looking at his car with an appreciative eye rather than at me. With a matching silence, I exited the vehicle and crossed my arms. He shut the door and locked it - the vehicle responding with an eager beep. He began to walk away from me, without his usual swagger - more of a robotic stiffness.

"Brynjolf." I said firmly. "I'm not done talking with you."

I could see his body rise and fall with an exasperated sigh. He met my eye with a blank, stubborn face.

"You said something about Mercer not killing you? Are you in danger or something?"

He shook his head. "I meant as in the figure of speech. Look, it's a nice night. Can we not spoil it?" he snapped.

I frowned. "This isn't like you, Brynjolf. I want to know. If he has something to do with what we're doing here, I feel as though I have the right to know."

"Oh? You want to know the _whole_ story, huh? How about you tell me the _whole_ story of what happened with you and Ulfric?" he snarled.

My heart dropped into my stomach. "I, don't know what you mean, Bryn. I told you everything."

He took a few steps towards me. "I can tell when you're lying, Audrey. The corners of your mouth twitch, like you're about to smile. You lied to me then. If you want to know about Mercer - tell me what you 'left out'." he growled.

I stood my ground. "Why does it matter that much to you?" I demanded, growing more and more agitated with each word he spoke. His brogue that I found charming was quickly starting to irritate me. I just wanted him to stop speaking, stop probing. It was none of his business. That may have been hypocritical of me - but Mercer was obviously relevant. Ulfric wasn't.

"It's doesn't!" he roared, earning several quizzical looking from people around us. He noticed too, and dropped his voice to a harsh stage whisper. "I mean... I just want to know, okay?!"

"Oh! You _just want to know_, and because of that - I'm obliged to tell you? Gee, that sounds familiar."

He sneered at me. He looked utterly offended and disgusted. I sighed to myself. I had this effect on people I suppose. "Mercer is the boss. Of the Thieves Guild. I answer to him." he admitted after giving me a stare of complete contempt.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that all? You made it sound like you were. But why were you so touchy about it?"

He bit his lip and mumbled something inaudibly.

"Pardon?"

"I said-" he repeated, before mumbling again - slight louder, yes, but impossible to understand.

"Seriously stop fucking around. You know I can't hear that." I muttered.

"I said," he started again, almost excessively loud, "That I wanted to impress you." he admitted.

"Oh." I said, looking down. "Fair enough." I mumbled.

The tension hung between us like the world's heaviest chain. I felt as though I'd collapse under it's weight any moment now. We stood there in that incredibly uncomfortable silence for a good five minutes, both of us shifting from foot to foot - going to speak, but losing the words before we could dare to utter them.

"We should get to the party." I offered quietly.

"You still haven't told me what happened with Ulfric." he said quickly.

I shook my head in defeat. "You're not letting this go, are you?"

He twitched a smile onto his sullen face. "Never."

I took a deep breath. "We kissed." I said, trying not to look Bryn in the eye for fear of his reaction. "I left because he was certain that I had feelings for Ralof... And, uh." I motioned towards Bryn with my face, as if to say 'you'. I fluttered my eye lids shut, cringing because I was forced to say that.

"That's not all, is it?" he said deeply. I didn't dare to meet his eye, I couldn't even take my eyes off my own feet, like they were the most mesmerising things in the world.

"I fell because I had weak legs from sport, I was bleeding pretty heavy from my forehead." I absentmindedly raised a hand to my cut, which was already starting to scar, and ran a fingertip along it gingerly. "He took me back to the lighthouse, I got blood on everything, didn't have my phone so... We slept together." I paused at that point, just to gauge his reaction. When I heard his knuckles crack, I quickly continued. "Not like that, just... For warmth, I guess. The next morning, we had breakfast, he shut off from me completely and hasn't said a word to me." I felt a prickly feeling behind my eyes. "I don't know what I did..."

"Audrey..." Brynjolf breathed.

"Thanks, for making me talk about it. Really helping." I said, with a generous sprinkling of sarcasm. "Can we just, do what we came here to do?"

He sniffed and held his arm out for me. "We've got to keep up appearances." he said quietly. I slipped an arm through his and we started toward the party. I just felt like curling up and dying. This was completely unfair. He was being completely unfair. I should never have come. "I'm sorry." he said, just before we reached the door.

I smiled politely at a few people giving us strange glances. "It's fine." I said through the most fake smile I'd ever pulled off. "I'm sorry too."

(xxx)

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intimidated by all the... Glamour. There were a lot of old people, too. I felt as though Bryn and I were the only ones who were remotely youthful in the Manor. My arm was getting incredibly uncomfortable, latching onto the crook of Bryn's arm, but I guessed it was important. If we saw anyone we knew, we were pretty screwed. Rumour spread like wildfire.

"Aringoth!" Brynjolf called out, as politely as was possible, to a tall, tan boy with platinum blonde hair.

The boy finished up his conversation and glided over to us. He looked as if he fitted right with all the pomp and ceremony. "So glad you could make it." he mouthed, the words rolling off his tongue. His bored tone didn't escape me. His eye turned to me, regarding me meticulously. He seemed, satisfied? He smiled. "You look lovely, Audrey."

"She does." Brynjolf growled possessively. I rolled my eyes. I was over this. I was nobody's property, and I didn't appreciate all this jealous competitiveness.

The orchestra in the corner of the large room, with dark polished wood for a floor and heavy green and orange drapery, began playing a sweet rolling symphony - string instruments with a touch of clarinet. "May I have the first dance, milady?" Aringoth asked, bowing down and offering his hand.

What the fuck now? I felt incredibly uncomfortable even in a room of people, now I was being asked to dance with a stranger? But I felt as though I'd been sucked back through a few centuries at least. But I had a feeling accepting this offer would annoy Brynjolf... What was I saying, of course it would. And I was feeling spiteful.

Encountering a little resistance, I slipped my hand out of Brynjolf's arm and took Aringoth's. He led me out to the centre of the room, where a few couples were already beginning to dance. I rolled my eyes. The things I do to get back at people...

Aringoth slipped a hand behind my head, gathered my hair and slipped it over one shoulder. "That's much nicer." he uttered. I sneered in return.

The bastard placed a hand tentatively on the small of my back, hands brushing against the bare skin there. It took a lot of willpower not to break said hand. I couldn't slip his hand down without him touching too low - and I had a feeling that he knew that. I grit my teeth and placed a hand on his shoulder and we began to glide across the floor. I was suddenly incredibly grateful for the dancing lessons my Mum forced on me. Of course - I gave them up quickly for something more practical, like martial arts, but I still remembered a dance or two. It pained me to admit that Aringoth wasn't a terrible dancer. But he was a slimeball, I could tell already. A pompous git who was touching me and I hated both those facts. The tempo of the dance increased, and Aringoth spun me around by the hand, pulling me back to his body at speed and sending a shock through my body. He held me close now, and I was beginning to really, really regret this. Aringoth was staring intently down at me, but I was looking over his shoulder - trying to get a glimpse of Brynjolf.

When I did, it was on the dance floor. He had his hand questionably low on the body of a blonde - she couldn't have been more than 20 or so, in an emerald green gown with a dangerously high split and ridiculously high pumps. I chewed the inside of my cheek furiously, anything to distract myself from how his was moving. I locked eyes with Brynjolf from over the shoulders of our respective partners. I narrowed my eyes at him, but he simply smiled and raised his eyebrows as if to say 'Hah. Serves you right.'

So this was a game for two now, was it? Aringoth was making me cringe, I'd never have looked twice at him if Brynjolf hadn't introduced us. What had started as me wanting to get back at Brynjolf for making me talking about my uncomfortable recent past with Ulfric, had turned into us showcasing how fine we were without each other. Which apparently consisted of Brynjolf fondling some bimbo's ass, and me getting held uncomfortably close to a posh asshole. All sympathy I might've held for the red head left my heart in a tidal wave. It was actually bothering me.

It was the same hand he'd run up my arm last night, the touch that had kept me up - sleepless for hours. And now it was on some stranger's rear. And it hurt. Gods, Brynjolf was an ass. He gets touchy because I see through his rouse, gets jealous because I actually felt something - a heart twinge, for Ulfric. He was dodgy, excessively mysterious, inconsistent, had a voice you'd either love or hate... Yet, he was charming to a fault, attractive, caring (in his own, twisted way). I was ridiculously conflicted. I didn't know exactly when he starting mattering to me, like this. I didn't want to have feelings for him. No feeling other than 'Ok, I'll put up with you strange kid.'

But here we were. Dueling across the dance floor, silently competing in some sort of cold war, seeing who could make the other most uncomfortable or jealous.

And I was nothing if not competitive.

I change my hold on Aringoth, throwing both my hand around his neck, and letting him drop both his hands to my hips. I grit my teeth as I closed the space between our lower bodies, leaning back so I could look him in the eye. I gave him the most devilish smirk I could muster, before raising the my left leg, wrapping it around Aringoth and dipping backwards. I threw my head back, and kept my eyes on Brynjolf the whole time. Aringoth pulled me back to him.

"I don't think that's the sort of dance we're meant to be doing." he whispered.

I smirked at him, taking the lead for a moment to get closer to Brynjolf. Thankfully, Aringoth was so desperate to be pressed up against me that his body followed mine as if on a leash. Both couples were now dancing next to each other. Unfortunately; I was close enough to hear the blonde giggling as Brynjolf mumbled something.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that." I said loudly, with the most sultry tone I could manage - purely for my own benefit.

In a lightning fast movement, Aringoth slid his hands up my back and pressed my upper body towards him, parting his lips. I froze. Dancing with a guy I wasn't into was one thing, but I wasn't going to kiss him. Not with Brynjolf right there. I looked desperately at Brynjolf from the side. Bryn looked just as shocked as I did. This wasn't worth it. I dropped my hands from Aringoth's neck and brought them down onto his own arms with a great force - forcing them off them back. Aringoth's noises of protests fell on deaf ears as I turned to Brynjolf and shook my head. "You two have fun." I said to him and the blonde, who was watching the proceedings with a vacant expression. I made my way to the edge of the room and chanced a glance backwards. I saw Brynjolf step quickly away from the blonde, raising his hands in apology and turning to start after me. Aringoth quickly took Bryn's place. So something good did come of that after all.

I slipped out two white framed french doors than opened onto a sort of balcony. The cool night air was shock to my skin after being in such a warm room. The music seemed to follow me out, and I kept walking. Off the stone balcony and into the garden. I ran my hand along flowers which had closed for the night, the feeling of their soft petals against my hands calming my racing heart somewhat. Frustrated with my heels sinking into the soft earth, I pulled them off angrily and threw them down at my side.

"Audrey..." his brogue, thick and annoying on my name, sounded as he scooped up my shoes off the dampening grass.

I was already forming my outraged speech, it would tell him how much of an asshole he is for making me act the way I do. How frustrating he is. How much I just want to punch his stupid face.

But I didn't get that far and he pulled me firmly by the hand, turning me around to face him. I barely registered the thud of my shoes hitting the grass again as he jerked forward and placed his trembling lips onto mine, capturing my bottom lip desperately and roughly. I threw my arms around his neck and shuffled my feet towards him. He ran a hand up my arm and settled it on the side of my face - cupping my jaw. The kiss became calmer, more sensual and our thrumming heart beats began to calm and our shaking limbs began to settle. I ran a hand through his neat hair, mussing it up the way he always liked it. His other hand lay on my hips, drawing circles into my skin with his thumb. In an instant, the kiss was open mouthed - our tongues tentatively meeting, then fighting for dominance. I smiled into the kiss as I drew a tentative moan from him, savouring the feeling the way his chest vibrated against my own with the deep noise. He almost whimpered as I breathlessly drew away, admiring the job my hand did on his hair. I pressed my forehead to his.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" I whispered.

He chuckled, throwing his arms around me and holding me close - warming me against the cool night air. "And would you have it any other way?"

"Never." I smiled. "Lets burn some beehives."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This review though. They get it:** Friendly reminder that if 90% of the things these guys do to Audrey happened in real life, the authorities woulda been called in by now, hehe **Yes. I'm an unfair author but it's okay. *strokes hair* Shhh. ****If anyone reading this is inspired in anyway to get their crush like the lads in this story... Just don't. Okay. You will get slapped in irons, fool.**


	14. Silver Lining

**A/N: Warning: 100% fluff ahead. ;)**

* * *

><p>There's something about the rain.<p>

The smell before rain. The constant rhythm beating down onto a roof. The magical crescendos and decrescendos of the unpredictable sky. The way it hides the warm sun behind it's heavy grey clouds, giving it no release as it drenches the world below - turning it into a damp, dark place. The way it wets leaves and undergrowth, releasing that glorious smell of nature into the air. The smell of wet concrete that brings hundreds of memories you never knew you had whirling back into your consciousness.

Fortunately, those bee hives were already engulfed in an unquenchable inferno by the time the sky opened up and let fly it's little troops of moisture that brought war to the dry ground. Bryn and I were awfully quick about setting fire to three of the apiaries - neither of us were particularly keen on returning home covered in bee stings. All the bees quickly abandoned ship as their homes fell victim to the swirling flame, and I never ran so fast in my life - wet ground slicking my feet as the parched ground quickly became mud. My dress was undoubtedly ruined by the mud. But somehow it didn't bother me. As the rain turned into a thick haze around me, I couldn't help but laugh. Rain was landing on my scalp, running down over my face and through the strands of my hair. Gods, I wasn't sure I hated anything more than the sensation of rain finding a track through my scalp to run down over my body, slowly turning left and right. But I was laughing. Bryn was keeping pace beside me, his front covered in water and mud after he fell over after only a few hasty strides, I suppose we looked ridiculous. Which just made me laugh more. Through the unmistakable musk of rain, I caught whiffs of burning honeycomb and wood smoke from behind me, the smell of burning beehive. Dripping leaves and carefully pruned branched tore at my skin and face, and caught my hair as we took a shortcut through a dense grove of trees to get to Bryn's car without being seen. The hum of music was barely audibly as we arrived at his car, threw the door open, and collapsed inside - drenching the expensive and well kept interior.

I'd never felt more alive than I did in that moment. It all felt surreal, like a fond memory I was vividly dreaming about. The adrenaline coursing through my veins with each frantic thump of my heart heightened my senses. I could hear each droplet of rain belt against the roof of Bryn's car individually, like individual instruments in the symphony of a storm. I could hear Bryn's frantic gasps for air as he struggled to re-oxygenate his body. I could see the gradual blurring of the windshield as our quickened breaths fogged up the windows of the car. I could smell the sweat that mixed with the rain still running down our bodies onto the leather seats. I could taste the adrenaline, and I could feel every breath Bryn exhaled reaching my body, tickling the nerve endings and thin hairs on my arms.

It took me a while to realise I'd squeezed my eyes shut at some point, trying to calm my racing breaths and beats. I slowly lifted my lids, smirking at the sight of my once pristine midnight blue gown spotted with small beads of wet mud - like an earthy night sky. My breathing finally slowed and I was able to gather my thoughts. I tilted my head to face Bryn, my cheek quickly adhering to the leather head rest. And I wasn't shy to admit he looked pretty incredible. His hair clung stubbornly to the wetness of his forehead, strands bothering his eyes. His chest rose and fell slowly but deeply. He was clearly having trouble disguising his glee - as the sides of his mouth twitched up and down erratically like he was trying to stay neutral. He stared blanky at his windscreen, slowly shaking his head.

I let out a long sigh of fulfilment. "That was completely, and utterly worth it." I breathed, laughter spilling into my words.

His lips lifted into a grin, one that lit up his whole face - wrinkling eyes and cheeks. "Glad you think so too, hon." he replied, letting his eyes fall shut and head fall back against the head rest. He groaned in contentment, flailing around blindly with his hand. I took it quickly, letting his hand wrestle mine into submission and intertwine his fingers with mine from above. "You know, you really have a knack for this sort of thing."

I shook my head, smiling. "What, you mean blundering about like an idiot - second guessing everything I ever do?"

"Everything?" he purred, opening his heavy lids and smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean. Although, I do admit this was probably the most fun I've had - that I can remember, anyhow."

"So you've done something more fun than this?" he gasped, placing his hand on his cheek while feigning a shocked expression.

I nodded. "The reason my parents moved me to Tamriel."

He adjusted his position on the seat to face me, his tuxedo squelching against the wet leather. "Do tell."

I huffed to myself in amusement. "I would if I remembered. I got a concussion from it. But apparently whatever I did involved a ball of string, a sports car and mens underwear. Sounds pretty exciting."

He raised an eyebrow at me and inspected me from under lidded eyes. "Sounds pretty kinky." he whispers, amusement in his voice.

I placed a hand on his face, covering his features and pushed his face away. "Come on. Let's get out of here before anyone smells burnt honey in there and we get in trouble."

"As you command, milady." he jeered, gently sliding his hand off mine and starting the car.

This was better than a massage, a hot bath or even a spa weekend. This alien feeling, the comforting realisation than I felt comfortable in my own skin. That the walls I'd hid behind for an incredibly long time. The walls I'd built brick my brick, after backstab after backstab. The feeling knowing that they were slowly coming down. It's the feeling I never knew existed. Trust, after not knowing someone very long but knowing that you want to know them for as long as is possible.

Although a spa weekend would be nice too.

(xxx)

"So you'll be wanting to get out of that dress, then." Bryn said, taking his keys out of the ignition when we were safely in his driveway.

"Someone's confident." I laughed, stretching before getting out of the damp car.

"Aye, I am. But you know what I mean." he said, following me out and fumbling for his keys. "Keep up the charade to not piss your Dad off and lead me to an early grave."

"Yeah, well. You're too useful." I jeered as he pushed his door open and I followed him inside.

"And I'm too pretty to die." he said vainly, pushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes. He smiled. "Your clothes should still be in my room, get changed and I'll make you a tea or something." he shrugged, "I suck at hospitality."

"Thanks." I said before making my way up the stairs.

(xxx)

I looked slightly less like a drowned rat once I pulled my sopping wet hair back into plait and changed out of my ruined dress. Maybe a bit of dry cleaning would fix it. I placed the garment in question back into it's bag and straightened out the creases in my shirt.

A book on Bryn's bedside table caught my eye. Rather, the cover. It was black, with a glistening brown symbol on the front. I could only describe it as a circle, with a triangle extending from it on the top and bottom. I felt as though I'd seen it somewhere before. Or something like it. At school, maybe? I resisted temptation to go through it. It might be his journal or something, and I wasn't pure evil. His business was his own, and I wasn't keen to read anything particularly colourful about myself in there. I made a mental note to hide my own journal better.

I slipped downstairs, sneakers in hand considering my feet were still slightly drenched and I didn't fancy the implications of keeping my feet damp. True to his word, there was indeed a cup of tea waiting for me. Along with the slightly adorable sight of Bryn curled up beneath a thick blanket, nursing his own cup of tea with two hands. I lingered at the bottom of the stairs. He was staring blankly into his cup, his expression solemn and eyebrows slowly furrowing. He seemed so deep in thought that I could almost call it sad. His eyes flicked back and forth as if he were seeing something, and his features twitching as he stared into the coloured water. He put his tea down on the small table he'd set next to the couch and snuggled further under the blanket - drawing it up to his neck. I smiled and slowly paced into the room. His eyes met mine in an instant and he threw the blanket off himself.

"I was just drying off. I don't usually, uh, use blankets."

I smirked and picked up the cream coloured blanket, inspecting it. A flash of colour from one of the corners caught my eye. There, sown in cursive green script, was 'Brynny'. His mother probably had the blanket embroidered just for him.

"This is probably the cutest thing I've ever seen." I said, the smile I was infected with hurting my cheeks. A tickling feeling rose up in my throat and I stared at the embroidery - tracing it with my thumb. I threw the blanket back over him.

He kicked it off, scowling at me. "I've never seen that before in my life."

He caught the edge of the blanket as it fell, this time I held onto the edges of the blanket as I attacked him with it - tucking the edges beneath him. He made several grunts of protest as I made a burrito out of him - immobilising him. "That's what you get for lying to me..." I grinned, sliding onto the couch next to Burrito Brynjolf, "Brynny..."

"I swear to God I will get you back for this." he frowned at me, fighting to remove his limbs from the blanket. It occured to me that he must not completely hate this, because it's not that difficult to escape from a blanket. I ran a hand from the top of his hand down over his face, obscuring his vision with hair. He blew air at it in vain before going limp, sighing.

I reached forward and took my tea, sipping at it in satisfaction as Brynjolf scowled at me. "I must admit I like you better like this." I confessed between mouthfuls. "Less dangerous. Like a puppy."

He swung himself onto his feet and let the blanket drop to the ground. He met my eye, narrowing his own. I bit my cheeks and screwed up my mouth, trying to hold in my laughter. It took only a split second for him to burst out in his own fit of raucous mirth. I followed soon after, my whole body convulsing in what was both a release of tension and the fact that I'd made Brynjolf into a blanket burrito for a glorious few minutes while he scowled. I set down my tea quickly after it sloshed over the sides a few times. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me close to him on the couch - throwing an arm around me. It reminded me a little bit of the last time he had an arm around me last - trying to convince Ralof that we were friends. Only earlier this week too. And yet somehow it felt like an age ago. I found him completely insufferable and now... Well.

"So I was wondering..." he started, clicking his tongue in anticipation. "If you'd like to have your own place in my little group. Well, Mercer's group technically. Although The Thieves Guild seems to like me a lot better. I know you're not into the whole slacking off thing, activities that range from borderline questionable to downright illegal... But you're a natural. It's in your blood and I think you realise that too."

"Bryn..." I muttered. "Can't I just... Stay out of this whole multi-group thing our school has? I feel like it's a great way to get into more trouble. Especially with you guys."

"I'm not asking you to sabotage the careers of teachers. Even though you seem perfectly fine with that." he whispered, resting his chin on my head. "Yes. I know that was you, lass. Astrid and I are pretty similar, and occasionally we chat."

I couldn't help but let out a little growling sound. She assured me that if I did what she asked she'd kept everyone out of it. "I had no choice."

"I keep telling Astrid that whole blackmailing business was growing a bit stale." he sighed. "Well, what'd she have on you?"

It began to occur to me that I'd done exactly what she was going to do. I fucked up that delicate balance. I had no idea what Bryn and I were. But judging by my position right now, I'd say we were probably more than just friendly. That would piss off Ulfric more, and wherever Ralof had disappeared too he'd probably be a bit annoyed too. That's what she had on me. On the bright side - she had nothing to blackmail me with anymore. Bryn knew about Ulfric, Ralof had barely any relevance anymore. "She was just going to do exactly what I did by being here right now - fuck up that balance with Ralof and Ulfric and you being relatively unaware of the other two."

He slowly removed his arm from around me. "I thought that wouldn't matter anymore." he muttered.

I cringed. "No, no it doesn't. Bryn to be fair they're pretty recent drama - but just as quickly as it all arose, it's done. Astrid doesn't have anything on me anymore, and I certainly won't be screwing up any more careers. In any case, that bitch Grelod deserved it."

Bryn chuckled. "I'm sure she did."

"In any case, Bryn. I'd prefer to stay out of the drama and crap. I obviously attract it, but maybe it was just this week." I asserted, slowly sliding off the couch. "I should probably get home. Before Dad starts to worry that my gay bestie is also a murderer." I smirked, winking at him.

He shook his head, "I still can't believe you said I was gay."

I shrugged. "I don't know, he seemed pretty convinced."

He shot up onto his feet, slid an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. "Well, I can be convincing." he breathed, face only an inch from my own.

I felt as though my knees were going to gave way with the combined intensity of his eyes boring into my own, and the gentle brush of his brogue on his whispered words. I threw my arms up around his neck. "And yet somehow, I'm not convinced." I purred before pressing my lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So now we've got all the fluffiness out of the way, we can get on with some AU-ified Skyrim. I mean, we've got a whole school - don't we? A whole school of Skyrim characters and all it's quests.**

**As a bit of a reward for loyal readers who've read this far into the story... Characters to be written in soon(ish?):**

**-Harkon**

**-Isran**

**-Sheogorath**

**-Cicero**

**We'll also be seeing a bit more Hadvar, Tullius, Ralof and Farkas/Vilkas soon.**

**If you guys have any characters/quests you'd like to see, include them in your review! *hint hint ;)* **


	15. Delayed Burial

_"Come on now, who do you, _

_who do you, who do you, _

_who do you think you are?_

_Ha ha ha bless your soul,_

_You really think you're in control?"_

_Crazy - Gnarls Barkley_

I was forced to spend my whole Sunday inside. Turns out, if you speckle the expensive, perfect dress your mother bought you, with mud - she will get angry. Thankfully, she was positive that a spot of dry cleaning would rectify my mistake - but she wasn't going to let me outside the house. I was too reckless, she said. I suppose I should've been greatful that my Dad had come home, she was in a better mood than usual. Unfortunately; their room was only across the hall from mine and the things I heard that Sunday morning were enough to completely destroy my psyche for a few hours.

On the bright, less disgusting side, things were finally, finally looking up. Astrid had nothing on me, and couldn't force me to do anymore sinister Dark Brotherhood things. It was impossible to care less about whatever was up Ulfric's ass. Ralof had slunk back under a rock, probably scared off by all of this attention that was forced on me. And Brynjolf? Well, he probably wasn't going to ask me to do anything he wasn't sure I would enjoy. As much as I hated to say it, I had a lot of fun last night. Not just because I'd finally settled on someone to direct my emotions at.

(xxx)

Monday approached far too quickly, and before I knew it I was pushing through an excited throng of people that had gathered at the front of the school - regaling each other with exciting tales of that time they got smashed on the weekend. I rolled my eyes and reached my locker with the intention of grabbing my English books and going to class. My hand brushed against something folded on the bottom of my locker. A singlet. My singlet. With the slightest hint of a bloodstain on the hem. I shook my head and stuffed it into my bag. Not now. I woke up on the right side of the bed for once and I was definitely going to keep it that way.

My fists clenched defensively as a familiar figure strode into my peripheral vision. "Haven't seen you in a while." I grumbled, while shuffling things around my locker in attempt to appear busy.

"I just needed some time to think." he mumbled, words laced with his drawl.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "That's nice." I muttered. I slammed my locker shut and reached into my bag. I threw the shirt he lent me last week at his chest with enough force to hurt him; if it wasn't just a shirt. "Yeah. That's really nice. Now if you'll excuse me." I said, before turning quickly on my heel and pushing my way through the crowd that had now migrated into the hall.

I reached the door of my English class, only to be confronted with a locked door. I let my hand slide dejectedly off the handle and fall at my side. I turned around to face Ulfric, who was undoubtedly right on my tail. He was indeed.

"I'm sorry about shutting off. Sometimes, I can just think myself into a mood. I was thinking about how I really didn't want to fuck things up with you. I was thinking about it so much that I fucked it up." he confessed, rubbing at the nape of his neck with a hand dotted with bruises on the knuckles.

"Funny how that happens." I grumbled. I stiffened as I felt a hand trace my own.

"What's all this?"

I sighed in relief to hear that brogue purr from beside me. "Ulfric and I were just chatting." I quickly said as Brynjolf's hand entwined in my own possessively.

I watched Ulfric's eyes trail down to our hands. His cheeks rose and fell in a split second, and it seemed as if different parts of his face were just twitching - almost as if he couldn't make up his mind on which expression to contort his face into. He settled on his usual long, solemn scowl. His eyes met mine with an expression I'd only ever seen once in my life.

It was eerily reminiscent of looking into the sad, brown eyes of my dog as he lay on the vet's cold, metal table last year when he was put to sleep. It was a look of recognition, acceptance - but most of all sadness. He bit his lip. And I couldn't help but feel terrible as those golden brown eyes began to reflect just a bit more light than usual and his cheeks took on a red, blotchy flush.

"I... I forgot my books.." he stuttered, pushing his way through the crowd roughly - knocking more than a few people flat.

"Fuck." I muttered to myself, letting my chin fall to my chest.

"Hey, hey, hey, lass." Brynjolf whispered, using our entwined hand to pull me flush against him. He rested his chin on my head as I pressed my face into his neck. "It's not your fault."

I made an unintelligible noise of exasperation into his neck. My ears became vaguely aware of a click, and the slow opening of a door beside me.

"Please keep all displays of affection to a minimum in my class." a voice like satin purred from beside me. I quickly untangled myself from Brynjolf and stood up straight.

My eyes met eerily piercing, unmistakably golden coloured ones. They were incredibly striking and unnatural, and I couldn't help but edge away a little. The man had long, dark brown hair pulled back into a neat ponytail - half of it lying haphazardly over his right shoulder. His expression was frighteningly analysing and stern, thin lips set into a seemingly permanent frown and framed by a goatee and moustache that met in a thick fuzz of black bristles. It was a friendly sort of beard, but the tall, pale, gaunt man with ridiculously sharp cheekbones beside me - was decidedly not friendly. His golden orbs narrowed as he drew his eye lids in.

"You _are_ in my class, yes? Stop gawking and find a seat." he warned. I couldn't place his accent. It sounded as though he may have had a thick, foreign accent at one time but had gone to long lengths to remove it - leaving behind traces that made his voice had that soft yet terrifying characteristic. I shook my head when it finally registered that I'd been staring, and sat down. Brynjolf sat next to me, raising an eyebrow at me as I looked over at him. I shrugged.

I watched the intimidating teacher scrawl something on the board in cursive script, arm flowing back and forth dramatically as he swept the chalk across the black board. I couldn't help but notice he was wearing a white dress shirt, and black vest. There was something incredibly off about him. Too - traditional, old, antique. And yet he looked barely a day over 30. I shrugged, and turned my attention to the class pouring in through the door. I reiterated names to myself as each person strolled in and found a seat.

Ralof, with chin length hair tucked back behind his ears, sat on the other side of me. Astrid was next, with surprisingly sparse dark makeup and a flowing black full length dress, sat in front of me - flashing a grin at me while flicking her eyes at Brynjolf. The twins Farkas and Vilkas, with their matching and awfully unnerving bright grey eyes, shoved each other almost aggressively before taking their seats. Finally, Ulfric shuffled in meekly, face still slightly flushed and hair a complete mess.

The teacher cleared his throat and gestured towards the board. In almost unreadable cursive script, the word was _Harkon._

"Since your school insists on going on a first name basis, I must comply. You shall call me Harkon. Nothing more, nothing less."

The class fell silent. All voices still except for one, deep drawling tone I never remembered hearing.

"What's the word on the board?" it piped up, and I quickly recognised that the question came from Farkas.

His brother elbowed him in the side, causing Farkas to jump.

Harkon narrowed his eyes and took purposeful strides towards the black haired boy, hands clasped behind his back. "What do you think it says?" he growled, bending at the hip to look Farkas in the eye. Farkas smiled completely innocently and tilted his head like a puppy while he attempted to comprehend the letters.

"Harkon?" Farkas asked, after careful consideration.

Harkon thumped his hands together in a slow, sarcastic clap. "Very good, very good." he mocked, slowly making his way to the front of the room. Even Astrid shifted nervously. "Now if we don't have anymore **idiot** questions, shall we get started?" he snapped, raising his tone sharply on the _idiot_.

The class didn't even dare grumble. There must've been a unanimous decision to just shut up before the scary guy has a breakdown. Everyone just opened their books and listened to his patronising lectures while trying to avoid his piercing golden gaze.

(xxx)

"Well that was fucking terrifying." Brynjolf laughed as we met up later for lunch.

"'Now if we don't have anymore **idiot** questions.'" I parroted, adopting my best Harkon voice.

"Where does the school find guys like that? Jail?"

_Pretty, pretty colours. _A high pitched, but still male voice echoed from the empty hall behind us. _Lilac and aqua and..._ The voice dropped dangerously low. _Crimson..._ Followed by a fit of raucous laughter.

I raised an eyebrow at Brynjolf. "Who's that?" I whispered, glancing behind us. Still an empty hall. Curious.

Bryn looked uneasy. "Uh... Just walk faster." he warned.

_...tra la la, tra la lee, da da dum dum, dee dee...  
><em>

I couldn't help but glance behind us again. Bryn grabbed my elbow and was pulling me along faster. The voice seemed to echo around us.

_...need to get Mother some flowers... pretty, pretty flowers..._

Brynjolf and I jumped back a good few steps when a thin, cackling figure jumped out at us from a door way. His grin was reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat's, but by the way he was dressed - he was almost certainally mad as hatter. His fluffy red jumper, which was almost certainly too big for him, was covered in patches of every colour in the rainbow. He wore large, mid calf high leather boots and dark red skinny jeans. His hair was a dark red, slicked back with oil not too unlike Tullius' trademark style.

"Oh, did poor Cicero frighten you lovers?" he purred. "Cicero did not mean to."

I felt my eyes widen. So this was the pinnacle of crazy. "Uh, I don't think we've met..." I managed, edging slightly behind Brynjolf.

"Hello, hello! So very good to meet you. Cicero is always happy to see new faces." he chirped. "My lady's name is Audrey, is it not, hmm?"

I nodded, every nerve in my body on edge. There was something very, very wrong with this kid. His eyes were wide and flickering with something I've never seen before. I couldn't say I'd ever want to see eyes like his again.

"So polite! So nice!" he grinned. "Cicero likes you." he purred darkly. "Astrid, sweet, sweet Astrid told Cicero about you." He edged closer. "Yes she did. She told me all about you."

"That's nice..." I mumbled, wishing to be anywhere but here.

"Oh, yes, yes! You're Astrid's favourite... For now..." he muttered darkly. "Astrid wanted Cicero to tell you she needs your help."

I laughed. "No blackmail this time?"

"No, no, no. The mistress would never do such a thing, no. Not yet." he stared into space for a moment. Before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a crumpled up piece of paper. "She gave Cicero this! For Cicero to give to you, yes. For you to take from Cicero when she gave it to him to give to you! A request."

I tentatively took the warm piece of paper from Cicero's sweaty hands, wiped it on my jeans and shoved it in my own back pocket.

Brynjolf piped up. "This has been lovely, lad. But we really should go."

"Of course, of course!" Cicero clapped his hands together. "Cicero would not keep you." he purred. "But you should consider Astrid's request. Surely you would not want to risk, punishment?" he cackled, before whistling and skipping down the hall behind us. Leaving Brynjolf and I standing there completely gobsmacked.

"Is he.. Crazy?"

_"He he he... Crazy? Cicero? He he he he... That's madness..." _Cicero's squeaking voice called back from down the hall.

Brynjolf frowned at me, rubbing circles onto the back of my hand with his thumb in an attempt to comfort me. "Completely."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was an incredibly fun chapter to write. Two new, almost completely opposite characters! And tense moments and urgh.**

**As always, F,F&R! :)**


	16. Mourning Never Comes

_Sorry to bother you again sweetheart. But you proved just so useful last time I needed you. Sorry for the delivery too - Cicero can prove... Extravagant... At the best of times. Don't look him in the eye for too long - I hear he bit someone.  
><em>

_Regardless, a lovely lady known as Muiri has asked us to get back at her ex: Alain Dufont. He used her to get close to her best friend, then broke it off with Muiri and hopped into bed with said "best friend". She's asked me to break them up - make their life misery. And that's where you come in, dear. Bryn tells me that you're excellent at breaking couples up for the greater good. _

_And no, I don't mean to blackmail you this time. It would just be everyone's best interest if you made a habit of helping me is all._

_A xx_

I scrunched the paper up, threw it in the bin, then slid my phone out of my back pocket.

_Where._ I quickly typed, thumb hovering over the send button - debating whether to send it or not. I'd fought this internal battle enough and frankly I was just sick of it. Letting my thumb fall on the screen was the hardest thing I'd done all day.

My phone lit up almost instantly. **The Hag's Cure. Muiri will let you know the details.**

That was that, then. I ran downstairs and slipped out the door, avoiding my parents in case they decided to interrogate me. Of course, getting into town involved walked past Bryn's house. But he probably wouldn't see me. I walked briskly around the end of the wooden fence that seperated our properties, keeping my head down and focusing on quickening my pace without waving my rear around obscenely in a speed walk.

Predictably, I'd almost cleared the front of his house when I heard door of his house slam. I pretended not to hear and kept walking. This would be a lot easier if he wasn't there to make things hard. Plus at least one more person would know I was about to do a decidedly bad thing.

"Where're you off to then?" Bryn called out.

I pursed my lips and turned on my heel. "Just going for a walk...?" I said with a lopsided smile.

He just cracked up laughing. "Aye, a walk - is it? Astrid told me what you're up to."

I narrowed my eyes. "Do you ever talk about anything _other_ than me?"

"What else is there worth talking about?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "You know it's better if I go alone, right?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. But it doesn't mean I can't hold you hostage for an hour or two." he said, before seizing me gently by the arm and towing me inside. He pulled the door open and slammed it quickly behind us, looking for a moment out the window in the door - scanning the streets and letting my arm go.

"What's up? You seem on edge."

He edged towards me, the sudden movement making me edge back against the door. He leaned in, resting on the arm he placed on the door above my head. He spoke with his face a hair's breadth from my own. "I was just reflecting on how close I was to losing you to Ulfric."

I shook my head. "You need to let that go."

He slid his other hand into the space between the small of my back and the door, pulling me into his own body. "I know I do, but I can't help but feel that if things were different - it'd be him here instead of me." His hand slid lower.

I chuckled. "Possessiveness doesn't suit you hon."

"You'd be possessive too if you felt this way."

"And what way would that be?"

He glanced to the side, and I could almost see his thoughts gliding across the whites of his eyes. They flicked back to me as he pressed his lips to mine in a chaste kiss of surprising tenderness. He pulled back after a moment, looking down at me with heavily lidded eyes. "I don't know what it is about you, but every moment I spend with you makes me feel like you're about to leave. Like I'm about to loose you." he murmured, dropping his hand from the door and tracing my lips with a soft thumb.

"I'm not going anywhere, Brynjolf. I chose you." I breathed, heart quickening from his lingering closeness. Simply the way he was looking down at me - with pure admiration and affection was enough to send a spike of adrenaline to my stomach. It made my heart jump.

"Audrey..." he whispered, pressing his forehead to mine. "I care for you more than I'm comfortable to admit. More than I knew was possible. You're everything I never knew I wanted."

I placed a finger on his lips, silencing his confession before he said something he'd regret. I had a feeling where this was going and honestly wasn't ready to deal with that yet. I slowly lowered my finger, watching the soft skin on his lower lip grip my finger and bend to follow it down. I replaced the finger with my lips, determined to keep him quiet. He pressed his body hard against mine, to the point where I was concerned that the door would sustain damage. I threw my arms up around his neck, running my hands through his hair.

This would be the point where anyone would typically be overcome with uncontrollable lust, and the couple would engage with affectionate and gentle - but wild and desperate sex.

Instead Bryn and I ended up curled beneath his engraved blanket, simply basking in each others presence - his arms holding my close and my head on his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heart. Nothing mattered to me then, and it took the gentle descent of sleep to remind me that I had somewhere I needed to be. We had to have been laying there for at least an hour.

"Bryn." I whispered, shifting off his chest.

"Mmm?" he groggily murmured.

"I need to go."

He sighed, opening his eyes and brushing the hair off my face. "Fine. But you know you're coming back here when you're done?"

I chuckled. "I must've been a saint in a past life, to deserve someone like you." I whispered, placing a tender kiss on his lips before slipping out from under the blanket. He hummed into my lips pleasurably, before letting his head fall back again and eyes close. Overcome by affectionate instinct, I pulled the blanket up tight around his neck and tucked him in. He really did look adorable when he was sleepy. With one last look back, I made my way out the door at to The Hag's Cure - a small town pharmacy in the middle of town.

(xxx)

It was an incredibly small shop, with several sets of bells hung from the door than chimed annoyingly whenever the door was opened. Modern, conventional medicine was mixed in with poultices and potions of alternative origin. I instantly felt relaxed walking in, which I imagined was the result of all the opening and closing of bottles and ointment jars that was going on around me. A short girl around my age was rearranging the shelves. I assumed she was Muiri, considering the only other staff member was an incredibly old woman serving customers at the counter. I approached the girl warily.

"Muiri?" I asked, straightening myself up.

"Oh!" she said, wheeling around so quickly that she bumped the shelf behind her and knocked several boxes to the floor. "Dammit!" she said, turning just as quickly to pick them up and replace them. She seemed to forget about my presence again.

"Muiri." I said firmly.

She turned carefully this time. "Oh yes, yes. Sorry about that. You must be the one..." she leant in and whispered, "Astrid... Told me about, yes?"

I shrugged. "Probably. I hear you're having some trouble with an ex?"

"That I am, but we can't talk here. Wait a second." she said, before exchanging words with the old woman at the counter. The older woman looked at me and raised an eyebrow, but soon turned back to Muiri and nodded - smiling. Muiri gestured to the door of the shop, and I quickly exited - ignoring the excessive clinking of bells on my exit.

"So, what do you want done?"

Muiri crossed her arms in a sort of self hug, running her fingers along her elbows. "Alain seduced me to get to my best friend - ex best friend, Nilsine. I want you to show them just how much it hurts, to walk in on the man you thought you loved with another woman."

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't like what you're insinuating."

"There's no other way!" she pleaded. "They've got a perfect relationship. That's the only way. You just have make sure Nilsine walks in on you two kissing."

I frowned. "I can't do that, Muiri. I'm... Taken." I said, blushing to myself. That was the first time I'd ever said it out loud. And yet something about saying it made me feel weighed down, shackled. I shrugged the feeling off.

"It wouldn't mean anything!" she begged, raising her voice in desperation. "Maybe you wouldn't even have to kiss him, just get caught being seductive - that's how you Dark Brotherhood types generally are, right?"

I shook my head. "I'm not in the Dark Brotherhood. I'm... Like a consultant, I suppose."

"Please, you have to help me!" she sobbed, tears beginning to fall down her tears.

I cringed. Tears made me uncomfortable. I extended a hand stiffly and patted her rigidly on the back. "There, there. I'll see what I can do. Where would he be?"

"Oh thank you! He's down at Candlehearth Hall, hanging with his group. I know that because I follow him sometimes." she said, grinning erratically.

"Uh, alright. Thanks." I said, briskly walking away. I faintly heard the clinking of bells in the distance.

(xxx)

Somehow Candlehearth Hall felt different in the evening. Amusingly, the entire cafe was lit by candlelight, one, large candle dominating the scene on the hearth - which was blazing with a warm fire.

I scanned the room and saw a group of guys that were probably around my age - if not a bit older. The loudest one was a short, black haired and not entirely unattractive boy. Alain was probably somewhere in the group. I edged closer, listening for names.

Surely enough, I'd heard the black haired boy called "Al", which I deduced would've been short for Alain. I settled on a chair within observing distance of the group. Just hoping Nilsine was somewhere nearby, so I didn't have to go any further with this than I hoped. Surely enough, a blonde materialised behind Al, massaging his shoulders while looking down at his affectionately. He returned her gaze with equal affection.

I felt a twang of guilt. They had a caring relationship. And I was going to screw it up.

I shielded my face with my hand, pretending to read a menu as Alain left the group and Nilsine, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and exiting the cafe - ignoring the jeers from his friends in the background. I waited a moment, then followed.

(xxx)

I took a deep breath, almost expelling it violently as I got a lung full of smoke. I hated smokers. But the part I had to play was already swirling around in my head - or was that the smoke? In any case, I was glad that I'd always had a knack for drama. And as I was about to discover, it really did had a practical use. I put all other thoughts out of my head - how wrong this was, how Bryn would feel, how I felt about Bryn. I tried to adopt a vibe of seductive and nonchalant. Once I'd psyched myself up, I warily approached Al, who leaning on the deck that extended from the side of the cafe and overlooked the town and ocean. It was an extraordinary view, somehow soured by the smell in the air.

I quietly slipped beside Al, reaching into his front jean pocket and withdrawing a cigarette. He glanced at me curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Got a light?" I purred, not taking my hand out of his pocket.

He reached into his other pocket and withdrew a lighter. I slid my hand out of his pocket and let him light the cigarette. I couldn't help but gag as I watched the end of the cigarette light up. I took a deep breath, trying to seem like a hardened smoker. I felt like my lungs were on fire, and I quickly exhaled - trying not to cough.

"Bad habit you've got there." he said to me, taking a breath from his own cigarette.

I stood close enough to him that our shoulders touched. "I've been told that a few times in my life, never stopped me."

He chuckled. "A woman after my own heart, then."

"Mhm..." I purred.

He finished his cigarette and dropped it on the wooden deck, quickly stomping it out. I did the same, my own cigarette barely used.

"You know you owe me for the cigarette." he murmured, sliding in front of me.

I hummed in appreciation to myself. This was a lot easier than I expected. Old habits die hard, huh Alain? "I was planning on it." I admitted, chuckling to myself at my confession.

He placed his hand on me, one on my ass and one on the small of my back, before pressing his lips roughly to mine. It took all the effort I could not to cringe. I focused on the thought of Brynjolf, finding it much easier to kiss Al when I convinced my body he was Brynjolf.

When it was obvious Nilsine wasn't going to walk in on us, I started to withdraw. Alain smirked at me, tightening his grip on me and spinning me around - so that my back was pressed against the railing of the deck. He lifted me up so I was sitting on it, moving between my legs. He grinned at me, resuming his attack on my mouth. I kept my eyes open, moving my head just so that I could try and locate Nilsine - this was starting to becoming more and more displeasing.

I let out a sigh of relief when I was her making her way to the door. Unfortunately, due to my compromising position it escaped as more of a moan. Alain seemed to take that as encouragement. I kept my eyes on Nilsine, who was suddenly distracted and retreated further into the cafe. So this _was_ going to take some more effort. I pulled away from Al. He smirked at me.

"Lets get out of here." he purred, taking me by the hand and leading me off the deck and onto the street - despite my protests that I had left something in the cafe and we needed to go back. We must've reached his car, because he pressed me up against that too. My body began to betray me as my body bucked against his. Nilsine obviously wasn't going to catch us. And thus I was done with this charade. Every moment was a moment I was doing this with someone other than Bryn. And it was wrong - even if I was acting. Al traced kisses along my jaw, and moved to my neck - teasing and sucking at the sensitive skin there.

"Maybe we should... Slow down at little." I breathed.

Alain let out a growl in response.

"Seriously." I said sternly, looking around for any excuse to escape.

And I never expected the one I found.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, I see, uh, some hanging being done off a cliff here. oh yes.  
><strong>

**There will definitely be some very adult themes in the next chapter. So if you're not comfortable with smut, you don't need to read. I'll put another warning at the start of the next chapter, and recap any important plot points in the chapter after that.**


	17. Thief Of Virtue

**Warning: You know where this is going even with the name of the chapter. Sexy times and stuff ahead. Don't like, don't read.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>"Lazy lover<em>,

_Find a place for me again_.

_You felt it once before_,

_I know you did_.

_I could see it."_

_Backseat Serenade - All Time Low  
><em>

"Asshole." he growled, shaking the fist that had collided violently with Alain's face. The smaller man was yelling obscenities while cradling his obviously broken nose - blood running steadily down his face.

Nilsine was the first to respond to the cries, fussing over Alain - who swatted her away. "What happened?" she asked, distressed.

"He forced himself on me!" I feigned, acting as innocent as possible. "Thank the Gods someone heard my cries for help, I don't know what would've happened!"

"Alain... How could you?" Nilsine sobbed, finding solace in the arms of a bystander.

Alain looked at me over a bloody hand with slits for eyes. "Lying bitch!" he hissed. "She seduced me, Nilsine. I swear! I, I didn't know what I was doing!" He got up and placed a hand on the shaking girl. "Babe, you know I love you."

I took that cue to make my brisk escape, with my saviour trailing close behind.

"Hey," he said. "I'll take you home, and you can explain." gesturing towards his car.

I nodded, trying not to shake. The sound of bone breaking seemed to continue to echo in my ears.

"Thanks for that, Ulfric." I said once we were safe in his car. I was greatful for that, of course, but I couldn't help but wish it wasn't him that'd come to my rescue. "What were you doing here, anyway?"

"I like to eat there, sometimes." he drawled. "What were you doing there?"

"I was doing something for Astrid." I mumbled.

"Astrid? Audrey, you really can't get involved with that crowd."

I gazed out the window. The car park we were in was completely empty, on a bluff, overlooking the ocean. The last scraps of sunset light were just fading over the horizon. I scoffed to myself. It really put you in that sort of mood. I just wished someone else was here.

"Audrey?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking..."

"Al didn't force himself on you, did he?" Ulfric fretted, reaching forward to trace the hickey Alain left on my neck.

"No, no. I was... Trying to get him and his girlfriend broken up..."

He recoiled his hand quickly in disgust. "So it was all your doing..."

I shrugged, crossing my arms - wishing he could just drive me home already. "I suppose."

"Audrey!" he said sternly, "He could've raped you, you know that? If I wasn't there... Fuck."

He was right, of course, and that was only starting to set in. "I guess..." I mumbled. "Thank you."

I could feel him fretting. "Are you okay?" he asked, shifting in his seat to face me. He reached out to me, gently titling my face towards him. His expression was one of pure concern, and something else I wasn't entirely comfortable with. I chose to ignore that.

"I'm... Honestly a bit shaken." I confessed. "I didn't expect it to go as far as it did."

His hand shifted to cup my face. I wasn't sure why, but I couldn't fight it. There was something so familiar in the way he was looking at me, something comforting in the touch of his hand. He had dug me out of a pretty dangerous hole I'd gotten myself in. If he hadn't been there... I had a lot more to be grateful for than I already was.

I don't know what it was. I could've still been in that haze of casting sentimental thoughts of my mind just for the sake of acting, it could be the adrenaline of getting out of a situation like that, or it could've been something more primal - he'd just, essentially, fought another man for me. Something about that last reasoning stuck in my mind - after all, humans still have instincts. I liked to believe I was uncontrollably acting on them when I kissed him.

I wanted to believe he had those same instincts when he kissed me back. I couldn't help but melt into his touch.

It occured to me, amongst the blind haze that was quickly filling my consciousness, that there was some reason I shouldn't be doing this. But any doubt was quickly cast out of my mind when his hand slipped under the bottom of my shirt. I shuddered at the heat, at the feeling of his warm, soft hand moving back and forth on my back. My body belled into his touch as I couldn't help but moan into his kiss. He chuckled, and his kissed drifted down from my mouth, to along my jaw, to the place where Alain had been kissing moments before. My heart's beats and lung's breaths came marginally faster as his hand drifted up my back. He pulled away suddenly and moved from the driver's seat into the back of his car, pulling me by the hand after him.

I landed in his lap as he resumed teasing the skin on my neck and I entwined a hand in his hair. He struggled with the clasp of my bra as he moved back to my lips. I laughed into his kiss, soaking up the way he looked up at me as I threw my hair back over my shoulders and lifted my shirt up over my head, throwing it back into the front of the car. I swear I saw his jaw drop slightly, before he proceeded to kiss me deeply, trailing kissing and flicks of the tongue down my neck, chest, and finally onto my breasts. I quickly undid the clasp on my bra and threw it back to join my shirt. I pulled demandingly at the bottom of Ulfric's shirt, and he removed his lips from me and pulled his shirt over his own shirt. I licked my lips as I watched the muscles there ripple. He was ridiculously toned, atypical for any guy of our age. As I ran my hands over his abs, however; I was thankful he wasn't an average guy. He gently placed two hands on my hips and eased me off his lap and onto my back on the backseat of his car.

He looked down at me lustfully, with an expression that I was completely sure I was mirroring, and I tugged at the top of his jeans - fumbling with the button. He straddled me, swatting my hands away and unzipping his fly. He awkwardly kicked a leg out of his skinny jeans, letting the other one follow - before turning his attention to my jeans. I propped myself up on my elbows to get a better view as he pressed his lips to my navel, gently kissing a line down to the top of my jeans. Just as anticipation began to coil in my stomach, he turned his attention to a prominent hip bone - mercilessly applying pressure and sucking at it. I couldn't help but moan and I teased a bare leg with my foot. I remembered to kick my flats off, and proceeded to trail up as he turned his attention to my rock hard nipples, gently biting and teasing each one in turn. I let out noises I never knew I could make. Impatient, I reached down under his body and undid the button of my jeans on my own, wriggling my hips to slip them off. He moaned in appreciation of my movement - a low, guttural sound that did nothing to help the burning that was gathering deep within me. He helped me slip off my jeans, and took a moment to appreciate my bare form. He returned to my mouth, kissing it deeply.

"Done this before?" he purred, kissing the corners of my mouth. Something about his tone made me throw my legs up around his hips - my body begging for closeness.

"No." I all but moaned, breathless.

He smirked. He looked so unalike Ulfric in that moment. "Me either." he breathed, slipping down my body till he reached the growing damp between my legs. I untangled my legs from around him as he slid off the last piece of clothing I had, throwing it to the floor. I took a sharp breath as he explored my need, using a combination of fingers, tongue and lips. I couldn't help but tangle my hands in his already messy hair, pressing him to me. My hips bucked against him as he took a moment to suckle at my bud, pleasure shooting through my body. I moaned loudly, curling my legs around him by instinct once again. A finger prodded at my entrance, slipping inside - crooking and curling, exploring. My breath came in frantic shallow gasps, as my mouth went dry and I let out another unnatural sounding moan. He continued to suck and lick as he withdrew his finger and turned his attention to himself. I whimpered at the loss, but was quickly distract as my heartbeat quickened even faster - something I didn't know was possible. When I felt my heart was going to burst out of my chest, a tsunami of euphoria made it's way from where Ulfric's mouth was firmly attached, to everywhere from my feet to my head. The orgasm made my whole body shudder and my toes curl. I cried out in a wordless shout, breathing fasts and everyone other breath escaping as a moan. My legs loosened around him and he removed his mouth my need. He grinned at me.

"I've wanted you since that night outside the Sanctuary." he whispered, crawling over my limp body and looking down at me. He traced the side of my face with a hot, clammy hand. "And I swore to myself I'd never stop until you were right here."

I looked down between our bodies and hummed in pleasure as I noticed he'd disposed of all his own clothes as well, his erection barely brushing against my sex.

I kissed him deeply, not bothering with the taste of myself on his tongue - but lingering on the sensation of closeness. I pulled away as I wrapped my legs around him firmly.

"Then don't stop." I purred.

He lined himself up, and gently pushed into him. His moan almost harmonised with my own. When he was hilted inside me, he began to move, slowly and tenderly. His elbows were locked as he loomed over me, not taking his eyes off mine as he began to move faster. I bit the corner of my lip, happily noticing that the sight must've caused him some pleasure - as he swore under his breath. I felt pleasure begin to build up in my toes once again, I trailed my hand up and down the muscles of his back - tracing the dips in the muscle with my finger tips. His arms began to shake, and he lowered his body onto mine - moaning into the crook of my neck. Another wave of pleasure shot through me as this new position stimulated my bud. My nails dug into his back, leaving deep scratches. He growled at the sensation, biting into my neck. I gasped, letting out a giggle which was soon turned into a shout as my second orgasm crashed over me like waves lapping at an already destroyed sandcastle.

"Ulfric..." I moaned, feeling myself clench around him.

The was enough to send him over the edge, as he spilt his seed with a muffled roar into my neck. He lifted himself off me long enough to moan my name as he shuddered over me. His thrusts slowed as he pulled out of me with an appreciative sigh. He slid in between me and the back of the seats, pulling me on top of him. We lay there, basking in the afterglow and each other's presence - legs tangled and skin glistening. I rested my head on his chest, listening to the thrumming of his heart.

The cooling sweat on my skin served to keep me from falling asleep. It brought me out of my euphoric haze. I looked up at Ulfric's face, felt his muscles beneath me, felt his cock against my hip and his legs holding mine prisoner. My body felt right here, that if this was all there was - it was enough. His fingers fit between mine almost perfectly. Our bodies matched each other's almost ideally. Our breathing and heart beats were almost synchronised.

Almost.

Something wasn't right here.

He ran finger tips along my shoulders. "I thought I'd lost my chance with you, when I saw you with Brynjolf." he whispered, sighing.

My eyes widened.

Brynjolf.

What the fuck had I done?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BOOM.**

**Follow, favourite and review guys! Eveeeery little bit helps! ;)**


	18. The Betrayed

**A/N: Sorry for the ridiculously short chapter. My story completely wigged out and wasn't showing up and I wanted to get this back up ASAP so you didn't all worry. I'll post a long chapter soon to make up for it.**

* * *

><p>Ulfric and I eventually got redressed, and he drove me home. I couldn't help but feel like I was getting sweet revenge when I couldn't help but shut myself off to him. Not that he noticed, he had the most amount of energy I'd ever seen him have and he talked my ear off the whole way. I hadn't the heart to tell him that this was a one time thing, and it's the biggest regret in my life so far. I didn't want to think about how he'd react - he obviously assumed I chose him over Brynjolf. Which wasn't true. I knew where my heart was - I just wasn't sure where Bryn's would be once I told him.<p>

Of course, I could just not tell him. It would be that easy. Maybe it'd never come up and I could act like it never happened. But I had a feeling that if I did that, it'd come back to bite me in the ass later. Plus I had more than a few red blotches on my body that Bryn would know he didn't put there.

Ulfric beamed at me as he pulled in out front of my house. "I'm more than glad I found you when I did." he smirked.

I smiled meekly at him. "Yeah. So. I'll see you later I guess." I muttered, quickly exiting the car and making my way inside.

(xxx)

After I'd scrubbed myself furiously in the shower to wash away, well, everything that had transpired - I couldn't help breaking out in a sweat while my heart felt like it was just going to leap out of my body. I was guilty. But not 'I spilled something on the floor and didn't admit to it' guilty, more like my head is about to explode guilty. I couldn't deal with it, I was shaking and I this feeling.

I didn't know whether it was that guilt that lead me to Brynjolf's door, or if it just the sensible, truthful thing to do. In any case, there I was. Gaping at him like an idiot as he watched me expectantly.

How was I even going to say it? This wasn't a conversation I ever thought I'd need to have. I found the entire concept of cheating ridiculous and couldn't understand how someone could 'accidentally' get themselves in a situation like that. But clearly I underestimated the pure power of emotions, and my evident lack of willpower.

I wrung my hands together, the sweat drenched fingers slipping past each other as I tried to think of the best way to tell him.

"Brynjolf..." I forced out suddenly. That was probably the best place to start.

He raised an eyebrow and leant on the doorframe. "That's still my name, what's up?"

I took a deep breath and crossed my arms defensively. "I had sex with Ulfric." I said boldly, steeling myself. I felt a sudden reduction of the horrible anticipation and guilt. But it was quickly replaced my regret as I watched the smirk fall off Bryn's face.

"You're kidding." he said, blunt but hopefully.

I shook my head, and he exhaled loudly in frustration. He raised his hands as if he was going to say something, pointing and such, but his hand fell to his side everytime. His eyes flicked back and forth across my face erratically. He stilled and ran a shaking hand through his hair, before pushing his door open more and walking inside.

I stood there, frozen, as he proceeded to throw several punches at a wall, the thuds with a buzz throughout the house. My mouth was dry and I felt tears prick behind my eyes. "B-Brynjolf..." I stuttered, trying to call out to him. He was resting his forehead against the wall, hunched over in frustration. "It was a mistake. Things got scary on the job for Astrid... I never wanted it to happen... There was a guy, and... He was going to hurt me.. And-"

"Do you think I fucking care about that?" he roared, standing up straight to look me in the eye. "I don't fucking care if Ulfric payed you enough money to set you up for life, I don't care if he just stumbled along at the right time and caught you vulnerable!" he strode quickly over to me, and I suddenly became acutely aware that the small height difference between us was accented now he was pissed off. Maybe distraught was a better word. He lowered his voice. "How could you?" he said, emotion spiking behind his words.

I only then realised the cascade of tears that had been running down my cheeks. "I understand if you... Don't want to speak to me again..." I muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"Are you fucking stupid?" he said, pushing my chin upwards firmly, not roughly, to look him in the eye. "Audrey... I..."

I closed my eyes, not able to bare the sight of him for more than a few moments.

"I thought I was falling in love with you."

I squeezed my eyes closed tighter, willing this all to be some sort of nightmare. Some horrible dream that I would wake up from.

"I thought I knew you, Audrey. Hell, I think it's safe to say that what I felt for you was love at first sight."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he dropped my face and turned away.

"Guess love really is blind, hey?" he muttered.

I bit my lip in frustration hard enough to draw blood, and slowly walked out of his house - gently closing the door behind me.

I made it as far as my front door before I broke down.


End file.
